HEY DADDY!
by Meje2
Summary: A little girl appears claiming Naruto is her father. However when it's found out she is the daughter of Kyubi no Yoko they want to kill her; Naruto doesn't agree. In the mean time he spends a lot of time with Hinata. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hey daddy!

Naruto stretched his arms and placed them behind his head.

"Finally some freedom, I've been doing missions non-stop."

The nineteen year old jo-nin went to Ichiraku ramen for a nice dinner; ramen!

After stuffing himself he decided to go for walk; his special walk to be exact. And that means taking a peek in the Hyuga residence, hoping he would get a glimpse of the Hyuga heir; Hyuga Hinata. He's been doing this ever since… well ever since he managed to peep in the woman bath in the Konoha hot springs. Why he had done that; well simply to see Sakura naked. The toad sage sure had rubbed off on him, but unlike him Naruto mostly managed that no-one finds out. One time he even managed to get in by transforming himself into an old woman, an irritated old woman. He had been complaining about all kind of things, just like that old woman he had followed all day to make his plan work.

But when he had seen Sakura naked, a few days after he turned into that old woman, his eyes soon found a better target; the Hyuga princess. He barely managed to stay in his hiding spot and had to cover his nose, though that hadn't been much use.

So everyday, or at least when he had time for it, he walked his special route in the evening and would peek at the girl that was training in the garden on her own. From the roof of the building next to it he had a perfect view.

There was no difference compared to other nights tonight. Naruto stayed on the roof until the girl would go inside to go to bed. Then he would sit there on the roof, sulking she went to bed and made his stroll home. Though, although the blonde didn't notice since he was focussed on the beauty below, there was something different; someone was spying at him.

----

A light orange with red fox looked up at a blonde haired young man on the roof. "Yes, I am certain it's him," it said to itself and kept on staring at him.

----

"Let's do something fun, Sakura-chan," Naruto pouted as he, Sakura and Sai were walking down the street the next morning.

They had no missions today since Tsunade said they had done enough for the time being and would need a day off. So now the three were just walking, thinking of something they could do the rest of the day.

"And what do you have in mind?" the pink haired asked.

"Well…let's get some of the others that have no mission today and play some game or something, like strip poker," Naruto grinned with perverted blush on his face.

This quote made him get hit about 300 meters through the air.

"You are even worse than Jiraiya!" Sakura shouted as she shook her team-mate like he was just some item that won't be able to break.

"Sakura-chan, I was just joking," Naruto managed to say.

"Strip poker? Is that where, when you lose, you have to take of some clothing until you're naked? I would like to join that," Sai smiled and received a fist in his face.

"Ano, Sakura-san, is it okay to hit your team-mates like that?" asked a timid voice that made all three turn to see who it was.

Naruto immediately didn't know what to say. Just the appearance of the princess he looked at every night made him shut up. He merely stared at her, while she avoided his eye contact.

"This, Hinata, is to make sure their pervert level goes down somewhat."

"P-perverted?" the dark haired girl stuttered as she blushed a little.

"Yes, they wanted to play strip poker."

Now the Hyuga had turned full red and glanced at Naruto as if she asked 'are you really such a pervert?' but yet didn't say a word.

In the mean time Naruto had started to turn red because he felt suddenly embarrassed. He was hoping, or actually begging in his head, that Sakura wouldn't say playing strip poker had been his idea.

"DADDY!" the group heard a kid shout enthusiastic.

Of course they ignored it; none of them was a father. But suddenly Naruto got tackled in a hug and fell on the ground because of it.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

The blonde looked at the girl that was hugging his legs.

"Daddy, I am so glad I finally found you," the kid said happily looking at him.

Naruto was in such a shock he couldn't say a word. Meanwhile Hinata was staring at him; processing the fact the girl that was hugging the one she loved called him daddy. Sakura was jawdropping while Sai seemed to be interested and wanting to ask 'when did you let your dick go for a walk down the path of a woman?'

Finally Naruto seemed to get back his speech.

"What are you thinking?! I am not your daddy!"

"Oh, you don't remember me?" the girl said sadly.

"OF COURSE NOT!" the blonde shouted as he tried to get rid of the young girl.

"Oh come on daddy, it's me Idzuna. Stop joking, it's not funny."

"I do NOT remember you and you are NOT my daughter!" Naruto said as he finally freed himself from the girl.

The girl sat on her knees on the ground while looking up at the blonde who in turn looked down at her with an annoyed expression on his face. Her eyes got all watery and then she burst out into crying. Sakura kneeled down and hugged the kid.

"Now now, don't cry. He doesn't like jokes unless he is pulling them himself, just leave that grumpy idiot be. Tell me Idzuna, how old are you?"

"F-five."

"And where are your parents?"

Idzuna pointed over at Naruto who threw his arms in the out of frustration.

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!!!"

Sakura stood up and glared at Naruto.

"Did you have sex when you were fourteen?" she asked on a dangerous tone.

"NO!" Naruto shouted in panic.

Seriously what was it with that kid?!

"Uhm, maybe we should go to Tsunade with her," Hinata suggested.

They all looked at her for a while and then nodded. Around fifteen minutes later they knocked on the door and heard Tsunade say 'come in'. They all entered, Idzuna holding Sakura's hand.

"Tsunade-sama, we have some kind of trouble," Sakura and looked down at the girl next to her.

"Oh, and who is this girl?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"I'm Idzune," the girl said with a smile.

She then turned to Naruto and pointed at him whilst saying, "and daddy says I am not his daughter."

"That's because you aren't!" Naruto freaked.

Tsunade glared at Naruto.

"Did Jiraiya rub off on you that much?" she asked.

"I'm telling you, I am not her father!"

"YOU ARE YOU ARE YOU ARE!" the girl stamp footed while crying.

"Baa-chan, do you really see me doing things like that when fourteen! Even with Jiraiya as my teacher at that time," Naruto said.

"Well I'll do a DNA check when I have time. Idzuna you can stay with me, Sakura or Hinata, who do you want to stay with?" the Hokage asked.

"I want to stay with daddy!" Idzuna said.

"I am not your father! And you cannot stay with me!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine!" Idzuna pouted and turned, "then I will stay with her."

She was looking at Hinata.

"M-me?"

"Yeah, daddy was looking at you last night."

Hinata turned red while Naruto felt like running away the rest of his life. He tried to keep himself cool, but he was already freaking out because the girl kept saying he was her father.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. It is possible you have seen me near the Hyuga compound but I was certainly not looking at Hinata. What were you doing outside at that time anyway?"

Hinata suddenly became depressed when she heard that.

"Anyhow, Naruto you will take care of Idzuna until the evening," Tsunade continued.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!!!"

"H-hai," Naruto stuttered.

"Ok, you're all dismissed; enjoy the rest of your day off."

They left the office; Idzuna was hoping happily. Glad she could spend the day with her father. When they were outside again, Sakura and Sai said their goodbye and left. Naruto looked at the girl that had now grabbed his hand.

"I see you tonight, Hinata," he sighed.

"H-hai, until tonight."

"BYE!" Idzuna said gladly while waving the girl of.

Naruto looked at the Hyuga leaving as well, although he didn't wave. When Hinata was around the corner he pulled Idzuna with him to Ichiraku ramen. This whole event made him hungry, not to forget grumpy and those two combined was a bad thing. After a meal of eight bowls of ramen he had calmed down somewhat, but was shocked when he saw Idzuna had eaten five bowls. During dinner though, the two hadn't said a word.

After paying, Naruto took the girl with him to the woods. He seriously had no idea what do with her.

But as soon the girl found out where they were going Naruto got dragged along instead of the other way around. He was surprised when she let his hand go.

"Now we can play in the way we should daddy," she said happily.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto while he was now standing still.

Then, to his big shock, the girl changed into an orange with red fox. He could only gape at her while trying to figure out what was going on.

"Come on dad, change back to your real form too so we can play. We haven't played in ages," Idzuna said playfully while wagging her orange with white tail.

Suddenly all became clear to the blonde and he sat down on the ground as he picked the fox up and held her in front of his face.

"Idzuna, is Kyubi your father?" he asked.

"Huh? What kind of question is that, daddy? You are Kyubi no Yoko," she smiled.

Naruto placed her down and looked at her, scratching the back of his head trying to think of how to explain this. Meanwhile Idzuna was playing with his other hand by hitting it with her front paws.

"Listen, kid. I am not your father and let me explain why before you start protesting."

Idzuna shut her mouth and now just looked at the young man in front of her.

"Your father, Kyubi no Yoko, attacked the village more than nineteen years ago. No-one was unable to stop him until the fourth Hokage, my father, sealed him away in me. That is, I think at least, why you think I am your father. You feel Kyubi's chakra in me, but I am not Kyubi. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Idzuna. So please understand that I am not your father."

The ears of the young fox girl were down in shock.

"D-daddy a-attacked Konoha?" she stuttered with widened eyes.

She transformed back to a girl, although she still had the tail this time. She clenched her hands to fist as the corners of her eyes were filled with tears that slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Daddy would never do that!" she hiccupped in tears.

Naruto looked at it and couldn't stand to see the girl crying. He could only think about how it was to have no-one to comfort you, since he never had someone like that. So he gently got the girl by both her arms and pulled her closer into a hug. Idzuna was surprised and didn't breathe for a moment, but when she felt her father's chakra she closed her eyes and kept on sobbing in silence. Slowly she calmed down.

"So you're a demon fox, Idzuna?"

"Y-yes."

"You sure scared the hell out of me today, you know that? Calling me your father."

Idzuna pulled back a little and looked at Naruto.

"But… if you have daddy sealed in you, then aren't you my daddy?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment or two before he started chuckling. The girl merely kept on looking at him.

"Maybe a little," Naruto then said smiling and got hugged by Idzuna.

The blonde couldn't help to smile at this and returned the hug.

"Do you know why daddy attacked Konoha?"

"I have no clue, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, daddy doesn't like talking about his mistakes."

"Idzuna, why did you come to search for your father alone? Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

Now the girl hugged him tighter.

"M-mommy is no more, she was k-killed just like my brothers and sisters. I was the only one who could escape," she started sobbing again, "so I decided to go s-search for d-daddy where he was last found; the human world. He hasn't returned for almost two thousand years and I knew I might never find him, but-but I d-did."

"W-wait a minute, almost two thousand years?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Yes, one human year is a hundred years for us demons in the demon world."

"Ah…" uttered Naruto surprised.

"You didn't know that?" the girl looked at him, her face wet from her tears.

"No, I don't talk a lot to your father. Only when I am in life danger and need some of his chakra and if he doesn't give me we both die."

Idzuna looked shocked, while Naruto placed her on the ground and stood up.

"But he was away for two thousand years how can you be born?"

"Demons can control when they want to get pregnant, they save that stuff that makes babies somewhere inside the body until later. Well that is if they want to."

"So you actually never saw your father?"

The girl expression turned sad, "only when I was very little."

"How is THAT possible?" the blonde freaked confused.

"Daddy is the Biju king, he can time travel. Although he doesn't do that a lot."

"Ah," Naruto mumbled understanding it all a little, "What did you normally play with your father?"

"Uhm… hide-and-seek and tag. Sometimes we trained," Idzuna answered.

"In that case," Naruto touched the girl on her cheek, "you're it."

The blonde ran away, leaving a confused girl behind. Soon she realized what was going on and went after Naruto as fast as she could. And once again Naruto was tackled when Idzuna jumped to his legs. He fell face flat on the ground, while Idzuna was swiping her tail with joy and laughed.

"You're it now, dad."

Naruto turned to look at the girl and sighed.

"Yeah… I'm it. You've got five seconds to run before I'm coming after you. Five…"

Idzuna quickly let Naruto's legs go and dashed away. Naruto grinned while standing up and got the sand and grass of his clothes. After that he quickly said four-three-two-one and ran after the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Story of the demon container

Hinata closed her book with a sigh. She wished fairy tails like that would really happen, but of course that wouldn't. Though the girl was glad she could finally read the story again even though her mother wasn't there. She would have told it in such a way you would be dying to know what would happen next although you already knew. When Hinata was little her mother always read this story, but after she had passed away Hinata had hidden the book between others and hadn't touched it for years.

She found it a week ago and wanted to read it, but hadn't had the time until today.

The Hyuga girl looked at the clock on the wall of her room. It was already ten pm and she got a little worried. Okay, Naruto hadn't said when he would bring Idzuna, but after seeing his face she thought he would bring the girl here as soon it was evening, so six pm.

Hinata placed the book away and decided to go search for the blonde. But first she had to tell her father she would go out for a while, so she walked to the tea room and found him there.

"Father, I will go out to search for Naruto-kun," she said while bowing.

"He hasn't brought the kid yet?" the Hyuga leader asked looking up from his cup of tea.

"N-no."

"Be careful and be back in an hour, if not I will sent someone to search for you."

"Hai," the girl replied and then left.

Outside the Hyuga compound she activated her Byakugan and started her search. Whilst running she looked around and finally ended up finding them in the forest. She stopped in front of something she found cute to look at and couldn't help smiling with a blush.

Leaning against a tree, with eyes closed and breathing softly, was Naruto sleeping with Idzuna curled up on his lap. Naruto had his right hand laid on the girls head.

Hinata kneeled down in front of them and stared at them for several seconds. Then slowly her hand went to Naruto's face and she touched his cheek. Though, as soon her fingertips made contact with his skin she pulled her hand back in shock. Again she looked at him and she bit on her finger. She had to wake him up; she couldn't just leave them here. So, after gathering all her self-confidence, she reached out for his cheek again. Softly she stroked it, while trying not to faint, though her blush had increased.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered softly.

There was no reply and he continued sleeping. But the Hyuga didn't give up and tried again.

"Naruto-kun, wake up."

But again he kept on sleeping, so she had to think of something else. The problem was she didn't want to wake Idzuna. Hinata sighed and sat down in front of the two. Maybe pinching would help; she thought but didn't want to hurt him. Yet she had no other option, well not one she could think of.

So, after trying to think of something else, she ended up in sighing once again and tried to wake by pinching him. Now the next question was where to pinch him. At first she wanted to go for his hand but somehow didn't dare to touch his hands. So she ended up in pinching him in his cheek.

"Naruto-kun, wake up," she said again, but this time a little louder.

Finally Naruto made some movement and opened one eye.

"Huh…? Hinata?" he said sleep drunk.

"H-hey…" Hinata started and then gulped, "uhm it's already after t-ten."

"Eh!"

Before even realising what she did, Hinata had placed a hand on Naruto's mouth and pointed over to Idzuna. Naruto blushed whilst looking in the direction she pointed in and then he nodded understanding.

"… go-gomenasai," Hinata whispered while pulling her hand back.

"It's okay. I must have fallen asleep… after ten you said right?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm sorry you had to search for me," Naruto said while looking up from Idzuna.

"D-don't worry a-about it."

Naruto smiled and with the help of Hinata Idzuna was placed on his back. Together the two walked to Hyuga compound where Naruto carried the little demon fox girl to bed. He was glad she had transformed to a full human form, instead of a human form with fox tail. He had told her to do that, because if someone saw her with the tail that would cause uproar.

Naruto and Hinata left the room and Hinata closed the door.

"Ano... thanks for looking after her, Hinata."

"Hai," Hinata blushed, "but do you know why she calls you daddy, Naruto-kun? Are you really her f-father?"

"I'm not her father. Let's say I resemble him… it's confusing."

"You know who her real father is?" Hinata asked.

Naruto only nodded, looking a bit sad and avoiding her gaze.

"Who is it? We should tell him where his daughter is."

"It's not that simple, Hinata. Look, is it okay if explain later on? I first need to talk to Tsunade about it, but you will be the first to hear after that, OK?"

"H-hai…"

Naruto smiled at her and said goodnight, after that Hinata led him to the door.

----

The first thing the blonde did when he was awake was going over to Tsunade to talk about Idzuna. But it didn't really go as planned and even with fingers in his ear he could clearly hear the Hokage shouting.

"WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME?!!!"

Naruto sighed, got his fingers out of ears and said it again.

"Idzuna is Kyubi's daughter. She's the only demon fox kid that survived. I saw her demon form and her human form with fox tail."

"So the reason she said you were her father is because she felt Kyubi and thought you were his human form?" asked the freaked out Tsunade.

"Hai," Naruto merely gave as answer.

"We're in big trouble… we have to get rid of her. How can we-"

"Don't even think about killing her! She's just a five year old kid!"

"She's a demon!"

"So?! I have a demon, her father for god sake, sealed inside of me!"

"That's different!"

"Then tell me what the difference is! To a lot of people I am Kyubi himself!"

This comment made Tsunade shut up as well as calm down. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Fine… if you want it that way. I'll talk to the elders about what to do with Idzuna."

"Thanks."

"But not a word about it to anyone, you heard me?"

Naruto nodded and turned around when there was knocking on the door. After Tsunade had said 'come in' in an irritated way Sakura and Sai entered the office. They got a new mission, a simple C one and to everyone's surprise Naruto didn't say a word about it.

When the three left the office Sakura turned to her blond haired team-mate.

"Where's Idzuna?"

"Hinata."

"Why is she calling you daddy?"

"No idea."

Sakura sighed, understanding he wouldn't say a word about it and just left it that way. If there really was something he would tell.

----

Idzuna rubbed her eyes and took in the environment. When she realized she wasn't in the woods but in a comfy bed she quickly got up. She tried to find Naruto, but he wasn't there so the little demon fox stepped out of bed and left the room to search for the blonde.

"Dad? Daddy, where are you?"

"Idzuna-chan, you're awake."

Idzuna turned around rapidly and saw Hinata.

"Where's daddy?"

Hinata walked over to the five year old and kneeled down in front of her.

"I just heard Naruto-kun is on a mission, he will be back tonight."

"B-but then we can't play today," the girl said sadly.

"We can play if you want, but do you want to have a breakfast and a nice warm bath first?"

Idzuna cheered up a little and nodded with a smile. Hinata smiled back and got the girl's hand to take her to the kitchen and find something to eat.

After a nice breakfast Hinata gave the girl a bath. Idzuna splashed a lot with the water and seemed to like the bath very much, especially the soap and bubbles. Hinata scrubbed her until the girl was clean and then let her play in the water again.

"Ne Hinata-chan," Idzuna said as went to the side of the bath.

"Hm?" Hinata said while looking for a towel.

"What I said yesterday morning is true. Daddy was watching you."

Hinata blushed just because of the thought of that and turned to look at the five year old who was now playing with a rubber duck.

"Idzuna-chan, I don't think he was…"

"Daddy was looking at you. I am certain, he was sitting on the rooftop, not moving at all, staring into the garden. So when I saw him staring like that I wanted to know why and took a look. That is when I saw you."

"Are you sure h-he was looking at m-me?" Hinata stuttered.

Idzuna nodded, "Maybe he will do it tonight as well. If I can I can show you."

Hinata hesitated but ended up in nodding with a blush. She then signed Idzuna she had to come out of the bath and dried the girl of.

"Shall we go look for some new clothes until Naruto-kun is back from his mission?"

"Oh, yes please," the girl exclaimed with joy.

----

Naruto sighed because he realized there was no way he could go pay Hinata and Idzuna a visit. He had hoped that, because Idzuna was now with Hinata, he could spend some more time with the Hyuga girl. After all he barely knew her and actually just fell for her looks. But since it was already around eleven he decided to just do the thing he did before Idzuna had come into his life.

So once again he was sitting on the roof top and to his luck Hinata was in the garden, but to his surprise Idzuna was with her, although it seemed like the girl was wearing her new pyjama's. Although he was wondering why Idzuna wasn't in bed, he couldn't help to smile when he saw the two kneeling down near the pond. Idzuna started to try to catch some of the fish in it, what made Hinata giggle.

----

"If you look around you'll see him, Hinata-chan. He's sitting on the roof top across the wall."

"I cannot just turn around can I?" Hinata said.

Idzuna then jumped up and ran in the direction of the wall she had talked about. As a reflex Hinata followed the girl with her gaze and then found out she was right about it. Naruto was indeed sitting on the rooftop across the wall and road. And he was indeed looking their way, or better said, her way.

She looked back at him and red started to cross her face.

Naruto eyes widened when he realized he was busted, but he couldn't move a muscle just because the girl was staring back at him in such a way he just had to keep on looking at her. He started to blush and after a minute that felt like an entirety he averted his gaze.

After some hesitation and trying to calm down he jumped of the rooftop to the wall and landed in the Hyuga garden.

"Uhm, sorry about that… I just wanted to know if Idzuna was alright."

"You're a bad liar, daddy."

"And you know I am not your dad, Idzuna," the blonde said as he turned around to the girl.

"I know," Idzuna said whilst looking to the ground, "I just…"

"It's okay, I understand," Naruto sighed as he looked at the girl.

He remembered what Tsunade had said this morning and was disturbed by it. After all what could a five year old demon fox do? Sure she was five hundred years in the demon world, but here she was just a kid searching for a parent; just like he had when he was little. So the thought of Idzuna being killed made him feel bad.

"Naruto-kun is something wrong? You look troubled."

The blonde looked at the Hyuga girl who was still blushing.

"Tsunade told me not to tell anyone but… Idzuna come over here."

Idzuna, who had been standing a few meters away from Naruto ran over to the blonde who kneeled down to face her.

"Listen carefully. I talked to Tsunade and her first reaction was… was to get rid of you," Naruto said with sadness.

This shocked Hinata, "get rid of her? What do you mean by that, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at the girl and then looked away from her and the kids face.

"She wanted to kill Idzuna."

Idzuna did a few steps backwards while tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. She stared at the blonde while she brought her hands in front of her face as if that would give her some protection.

"You-you want me to get killed?"

"OF COURSE NOT! That's what I told Tsunade, Idzuna. She said she would talk to the elders about it, but I don't trust them. If they try to kill you I will protect you, I promise Idzuna. I won't allow them to kill you."

Idzuna then rushed back to Naruto and hugged him while tears rolled down her cheeks. Hinata kneeled down next to the two and laid a hand on the girl's head to comfort her.

"I will protect you too, Idzuna-chan."

Naruto looked at Hinata with a thankful face and she smiled back at him.

"But Naruto-kun, why would Tsunade want to kill Idzuna-chan."

Now Naruto's expression changed to being pained.

"It's because Idzuna-chan isn't human," he said while looking down.

He let the girl go and looked at her.

"Idzuna-chan, why don't you show Hinata."

"But… you told me not to," the girl said confused as she rubbed away her tears.

"I know I said that, but do you trust Hinata?"

The girl nodded while Hinata was wondering what Naruto meant with Idzuna not being human. Also she was still shocked the Hokage wanted the girl to be killed.

"Then you can show her, Idzuna-chan."

"Okay."

Idzuna did a few steps back and then transformed to her true form; the orange with red fox. Hinata stared at her, but her shock was soon replaced by a generous smile. And she stroke the fox cub behind her ear.

"So you are actually a fox."

"A… a demon fox," Idzuna whispered.

"So… Tsunade-sama wants Idzuna-chan dead because she's a demon fox?"

"Idzuna-chan isn't just a demon fox Hinata, she's Kyubi no Yoko's kid."

The Hyuga girl looked confused at the blonde who sighed. Hinata then turned her gaze to the little fox.

"Then why are you calling Naruto-kun daddy, Idzuna-chan."

Idzune just looked at Hinata for a moment and then turned her face to Naruto, who felt like he had to tell Hinata.

"That's because I have Kyubi sealed in me since the day I was born Hinata."

"Wh-what?" Hinata muttered in shock.

"You hate me now don't you?" Naruto said as he picked Idzuna up.

"N-no, o-of course not… I am just surprised."

"Surprised?" Naruto asked while he looked at the girl.

His eyes were filled with sadness and fear. Hinata wondered why he was afraid, but slowly started to understand it. Naruto, who had been hated by all grownups, shunned by them, almost kicked to death or just completely ignored was afraid she would hate him now as well because of Kyubi.

This thought made Hinata cry what in turn made Naruto confused. But before the blonde could ask what was wrong he was suddenly embraced by her and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata sobbed.

"F-for wh-what?" Naruto asked with an uncharacteristic stutter.

"For making you feel I would hate you. I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

Naruto laid his forehead on her shoulder and tried not to cry. This girl, who he had started to stalk because she looked so damn gorgeous, turned out to be so much more than just being a real beauty.

Sure Sakura looked nice too, but she was violent and hit him whenever he said something she didn't like. Not that Sakura hated him for having Kyubi sealed inside him, but she had been treating him like trash before they became team-mates. And he now remembered Hinata hadn't done a thing like that. She had even given him the spirit when he had to fight her cousin Neji.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," he said softly.

Hinata blushed greatly when she heard him adding the chan to her name.

"Ano… you two are squashing me."

The two let each other go in shock and Idzuna jumped of Naruto's lap and returned back to her human form.

"Sorry Idzuna-chan," Naruto and Hinata said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

The girl rubbed her eyes and yawned what made the blonde and the dark haired laugh a little. When they heard the other laughing as well, they looked at each other for a fraction of a second before turning their face away. Naruto then stood up and picked the little girl up.

"Fine but really sleepy, huh?"

"Uhuh," Idzuna replied and laid her head against his chest.

"Then why aren't you in bed already," Naruto asked as he used one hand to hold the girl and his offered to Hinata to help her standing up.

"Because I wanted to show Hinata-chan you were looking at her last night and thought you might do it tonight as well," Idzuna said with her eyes closed.

Naruto started to blush as he looked down at the girl. Without moving his head he looked at Hinata, whose hand he was still holding. She seemed to be in shock and blushed whilst staring at the blonde.

"It seems like I am really busted, aren't I."

"See Hinata-chan, I told you," Idzuna whispered.

Naruto smiled a little and looked up.

"I'm sorry," he said to Hinata averting his gaze once again.

"…i-i-it's o-okay… I-I have d-done the s-same," Hinata stuttered shyly.

"You have?" Naruto asked surprised and looking at the girl.

Hinata nodded and for several minutes there was a silence in which they both didn't know what to do or say. Then Naruto found he was still holding her hand and wanted to let her go, but yet didn't want to. Hinata seemed to have noticed as well, but didn't let go either.

"Ano, we should bring Idzuna-chan to bed."

"Uhm…yeah… you're right."

Still not letting each other go, Hinata brought Naruto to the room Idzuna was staying. But when there, they had to let the hand of the other go or else Naruto wouldn't be able to lay Idzuna in the bed without waking her. After done that they silently left the room but walked into an unexpected person.

"Naruto, what are you doing here this late? It's already midnight."

"F-father," Hinata said surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Gomenasai. I was worrying about Idzuna-chan," Naruto muttered.

"Hm. You sure are caring about the little fox child."

Both Naruto and Hinata were shocked and stared at the Hyuga leader.

"I am a Hyuga, you should understand I can see such things. She's a demon child."

"F-father, she's…" Hinata tried, afraid he hated Idzuna.

"Do not worry Hinata. She is just a five year old, she's no danger to anyone. Just like Naruto wasn't when he was five, although some people didn't even try to understand that."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but he was too stunned to do so and ended up in closing his mouth and only look at the Hyuga leader.

"You see, some of the other clan members and the clan counsel see you as Kyubi himself. I am sorry for their behaviour."

Naruto scratched the back of his head not know what else to do and feeling uncomfortable and happy at the same time.

"Uhm… well that… explains a few things. Thanks, Hiashi-sama."

The Hyuga leader nodded.

"But now tell me. Why you have been spying on my daughter every evening of the last three weeks."

Naruto turned bright red and Hinata stared at him with the same red colour covering her face.

"Uhm… that's because…"

Naruto looked from Hinata to Hiashi and then to the floor.

"I-I-I…," he tried feeling embarrassed, "I-fell-in-love-with-her-looks-three-weeks-ago-but-tonight-I-fell-love-with-her-kidness-and-caring-personality."

He had said it so quickly he hadn't taken a breath in between. As soon Hinata realized what he had said, she fainted, but Naruto was in time to catch her. Hiashi looked at him, while Naruto felt like fleeing but he couldn't because he was holding Hinata.

"I see," Hiashi merely said.

"I'm not the right person for her, I know. I mean, Hinata is the heir of the clan," Naruto muttered softly.

"Hm, that might be so, but you are the son of the fourth Hokage."

"Y-you know?" Naruto asked shocked and looked at the father of the girl he loved.

He had heard that story a while back and decided not to tell anyone. It wouldn't help him a lot anyway. He would only get fan girls like Sasuke had back in their academy years. So he had kept his mouth shut even to Sakura and Sai.

"Of course I know, but Hinata has to choose for herself. Though it seems like she already had years ago."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked down to the girl in his arms. He now understood why she had felt warm whenever he was near her or fainted or stuttered. He started to feel bad for never noticing.

"Bring her to her room it's the third on the left if you walk down this hallway. If you want you can sleepover, but not in her room of course."

Naruto nodded still stunned about what was happening, "i-if t-that's not t-too m-much trouble."

"It isn't. The room on the left of the room Idzuna is staying is for you then. Have a good sleep, but don't forget I'm watching you."

"H-hai."

"And please don't take over my daughter's stutter habit," Hiashi chuckled.

"H-hai…a-ano… I-I mean…"

Hiashi shook his head laughing and turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Punishment D-mission

When Idzuna woke up the next morning she jumped out of her bed and left her room. She decided to explore the house a little more, since she hadn't had to chance for it yesterday. In one of the many hallways she walked into a tall man. She looked up and received a smile from him.

"Ohayo, Idzuna."

"O-ohayo…" the girl said surprised and did a step backwards, "ano, who are you?"

"I'm Hinata's father, Hiashi."

"Oh!" Idzuna quickly bowed, "thank you for letting me stay here, Hiashi-sama."

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes," the girl said looking up with a smile.

Then a man appeared and he bowed to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, there are some people at the door for you."

Hiashi nodded and walked to the front door where three jo-nin ninja were waiting. Idzuna, having a really curious characteristic, followed the Hyuga leader but stopped near the corner where she could hide if needed.

"Where is she, Hiashi?" one of the three men asked rude.

"If you tell me who you mean I could answer your question."

"That demon kid! Where is she?"

Idzuna was shocked. They knew what she was and most likely came here to kill her. Just like Naruto had said.

The young girl was frozen while she stared at the three men.

"She's over there," one man said as soon he saw her.

As soon Idzuna saw the men passing Hiashi after rudely pushing him away, she turned around and started running away. Just the smell of these guys had made her afraid and it felt like that time she had to run for her life in the demon realm.

She ran through the hallway where the room where she was sleeping was, but stumbled over her own feet.

"Leave me alone!" she cried.

----

Naruto turned around in his half awake state. He heard running footsteps and then someone falling. But when he heard Idzuna's voice, he jumped out of bed and rushed over to the door. When he saw Idzuna laying on the ground crying and a group of men rushing her way he jumped in front of the girl.

"One step closer and you're doomed."

The three stopped.

"It seems the other demon comes to help the little brat."

"Naruto-kun is not a demon, you should be thankful he never let it out on people like you, because you really deserve it."

Naruto blinked when he heard Hinata, who had appeared now as well, said things like this. Meanwhile Idzuna had stand up and was hiding behind Naruto's leg.

"Whatever, that little demon girl is coming with us. The council wants her to be locked away until it is decided what to do with her."

"No-one will be locked away except for maybe you three."

Now everyone looked at the Hyuga leader who had entered the hallway.

"What did you say?" one of the three men asked.

"For barging in my house without permission. Now leave before I will things I rather don't."

"But… the girl…"

"Will stay here. I am a member of the council so tell the others she will stay here."

"But…"

"No buts! Tell me when that meeting is in which it will be decided."

"N-next Saturday."

"Ok, then now leave," Hiashi said on a dangerous tone while pointing in the direction of the exit.

The three did without any more hesitation and as soon they were out of sight Naruto kneeled down.

"Idzuna, are you alright?"

The girl only nodded and Naruto laid a hand on her head and sighed relieved.

"Naruto, you should put on some clothes," Hiashi said.

Confused the blonde turned his face to him and then noticed Hinata, who was bright red. He started to blush, stood up and without a word he went back into his room only to appear a minute later with his trousers and shirt on.

"Ano… normally I sleep in pajama's," the blonde muttered while scratching his cheek with one finger and looking down.

Hiashi nodded and turned around.

"Breakfast will be served soon. Idzuna, please come with me."

"H-hai."

Idzuna ran to the Hyuga leader and followed him. The two left Naruto and Hinata behind. The blonde glanced over to the girl who was standing a little further away. She still had a blush covering her face and was leaning against the wall to remain standing.

Naruto gulped, slowly walked over to her and stopped in front of her what made the girl look up.

"Are… are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I-I… I d-don't really know," she uttered with widened eyes.

Naruto then started to laugh a little what made Hinata confused.

"Ah, gomenasai. It just looked really cute," the blonde said while scratching the back of his head and looking away, "ano… please don't faint like yesterday evening."

Hinata was now bright red and stared at the floor while saying, "I-I'll try not to."

The blonde smiled at her and offered her his hand.

"Let's get some breakfast, ne?"

"H-hai," Hinata softly whispered and got the boy's hand.

After the meal Hiashi told Idzuna to stay close to him, so he would able to protect her when necessary. Idzuna nodded, but told she also wanted to play with her father and Hinata-chan.

"You can when they are done with their missions for today," Hiashi had answered with a smile.

Naruto had thanked the Hyuga leader over and over before he and Hinata left, Hinata still chuckling about it. The blonde didn't really mind it though. Actually he was pondering over asking her something, though for some reason he lacked the courage to do so. And before he had the change of asking, the two were standing in the Hokage office in front of a very annoyed Tsunade.

"Now that you two are finally here, let's see if I have any missions left," Tsunade growled a little.

Naruto looked to the side and sweat dropped when he saw Sakura's annoyed face. She would sure hit him later on. Sai on the other hand didn't seem to mind it.

Next to Hinata were Kiba and Shino, both seeming to be annoyed but not saying a word about it.

"Since your team-mates were late I will send the six of you on a D-mission. You will go find all the herbs on this list and make sure you guys have enough of it by this evening OR ELSE!"

"Hai," the six of them quickly said and left with the list.

"And thank you very much, Naruto," Sakura complained as soon they were outside.

"It wasn't my fault, people were attacking…"

"I do not want to hear your stupid excuses," Sakura yelled at him.

"Sakura-san, it really wasn't Naruto-kun's fault."

"Leave it Hinata-chan, it's not gonna work anyway," Naruto sighed.

Hinata flushed when he had once again added chan to her name and nodded as reply.

"Gah this list is huge, we never gonna get everything before the evening," Kiba growled.

"Kiba-kun, can I see the list, please?"

"Uhm, sure."

Kiba gave the list to Hinata and she looked at it. Naruto looked from the corners of his eyes to her, while he walked next to her with both his hands in his pockets. He was a little bit sulking about the fact he couldn't ask her the question now.

When the Hyuga girl got a smile on her face the blonde wondered what she was thinking about.

"We have most of in our garden, so don't worry."

"Eh! Hinata-chan are you sure we can go get that?" Naruto asked shocked.

Meanwhile Sakura had noticed Naruto had called Hinata 'Hinata-chan' twice now and she was starting to wonder if something happened between the two. Kiba and Shino were also keeping a watchful eye on the blonde as if they were telling him without words not to do anything stupid to their team-mate or else he would be very sorry.

"I'll go ask father," Hinata smiled to Naruto, who nodded.

The six of them went to the Hyuga compound and Hinata found her father in the garden together with Idzuna.

"Father, can I ask you something?"

Her father looked around and nodded, so Hinata told the others to wait a moment and walked over to the Hyuga leader. Meanwhile Idzuna had noticed Naruto, who smiled at the girl. She rushed over to him.

"Daddy! Are you done with your mission."

"No, we just started," he laughed while sweat dropping.

"Ow, but I wanted to play with you again."

Kiba was jaw dropping and pointing at the little girl, while Akamaru growled a little, though this was yet unnoticed by everyone.

"N-Naruto… YOU HAVE A KID?!"

The blonde turned around to Kiba and made no reply.

"A-and she's staying here with Hiashi-sama… don't tell me…. IT'S YOURS AND HINATA-CHAN'S?!" Kiba completely freaked out.

Naruto chuckled, "Of course not, baka. And I'm not Idzuna's father I just resemble him a lot, right Idzuna-chan?"

"Hai," the girl smiled at him.

Kiba was still in shock, while Hinata came back to them.

"We can get part of the herbs here," she said smiling.

"Well that will save a lot of time," Sakura sighed relieved, "thanks Hinata."

"No problem."

"If we want to be even faster, some should go get the rest in the forest," Naruto suggested which caused most of the others to gape at him.

"May I help too?" Idzuna asked.

Naruto looked at her, "Sure why not."

"Yay," Idzuna exclaimed, grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along, "Hiashi-sama showed me where the herbs grow. Come on dad!"

"Hey, Idzuna, calm down," Naruto laughed.

Sakura looked at how Naruto was pulled along and was surprised.

"Now that's a change compared the day before yesterday," she muttered.

"Sakura-san, I will help Naruto-kun here, you can search for the rest. Here is the list with what you still have to look for," Hinata said as she gave a list to Sakura.

"Ah, arigato Hinata-chan. Don't you need more help?"

"Don't worry, we can manage, we don't have to search for the herbs so it's better if the four of you do that together," Hinata smiled.

They all nodded and left, but Kiba first told Hinata that if Naruto ever hurt her he would do the blonde something. Hinata sweat dropped with a smile and waved them of. After that she joined Naruto and Idzuna who already had some of the herbs nicely placed in a basket. Naruto smiled at the Hyuga girl when she kneeled down to help.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Searching for the things we don't have here," Hinata answered without looking up.

"Ah…"

Naruto stood up and got two confused faces stare at him. But when he created three Kage Bunshin Hinata smiled and continued her job. Idzuna stared impressed at the blonde.

Now with the shadow clones they were much faster than without them, and within a few hours they were finished.

"Ow, can I come too. Please?" the five year old begged.

"Idzuna-chan, they are going to bring this to the Hokage, it will be a bad idea if you go along," Hiashi told her.

"Ow," Idzuna sulked, but she did understand it very well.

Naruto placed a hand on the girl's head.

"Be nice, okay."

"Hai," the girl sighed, though she smiled.

So Hinata and Naruto brought the herbs to Tsunade and told the others would bring the rest later on today. Tsunade was amazed they brought more than three/fourth of what was on the list and let the two go telling they had the rest of the day off.

"Ano… Hinata-chan?" Naruto started when they were on their way back to the Hyuga residence.

The Hyuga girl looked at him, again having that charming blush covering her face. Naruto avoided her gaze and scratched the back of his head, trying to find the words he wanted to say.

"Uhm… would you like to go out with me?" he then whispered.

Even though it was said so soft you could barely hear it, Hinata had heard it and her face gained some new shades of red. Naruto saw this and remember what happened last time so he stepped behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Na-Na-Naruto-k-kun, wh-what are y-you do-doing?" Hinata stuttered.

"If you faint, you won't fall on the ground," he softly said.

"O-o-oh…"

"Would you please go out with me, Hinata-chan?" he asked again.

"Y-yes," Hinata smiled as she turned around a little.

Naruto looked at her and smiled whilst starting to blush.

"Wh-where would you like to-to go?" he stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Uhm…the m-movies would be nice."

Naruto nodded and then noticed his surroundings. His blush increased as he looked down.

"Uhm… how much I like to stand like this, people are watching us. C-can I let you g-go o-or do you think you're gonna f-faint?"

"I think I'm gonna faint now," Hinata mumbled which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"Come on let's get away from here."

Hinata nodded and with some help of Naruto they got away from the staring crowd. Hinata sat down on a bench in front of the dango shop. Naruto got the girl a glass of water and he bought a portion of dango.

"Here, you want some?" he asked as he sat down beside her and offered her the dango.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Silently they ate the dango, until Hinata surprisingly broke the silence.

"Ano, Naruto-kun? What are you gonna do with Idzuna-chan after the council meeting?"

The blonde who had brought some dango to his mouth lowered the food and looked a little depressed.

"Depends."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde looked at the sky for a while before he talked again.

"If… if they want her to get killed I…"

"You will do what, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his gaze to the worried Hyuga girl next to him. After some while he turned his face away again, looking pained.

"I will leave with Idzuna-chan. I don't want someone to kill her."

"Wh-what?" Hinata whispered unbelievable, "are-are you serious?"

Naruto nodded not looking at her and suddenly felt her head leaning on his arm. At first he thought she fainted after all and turned to look at her. But when he heard her crying he felt really bad for saying such a thing. He laid an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like the idea, but… if they kill her… I can't stand that idea."

"Naruto-kun, she is safe with my father."

"I know, I really owe your father, but having Idzuna-chan constantly around him is gonna give trouble later on. I just… I just…"

The blonde laid his head on her shoulder, trying not to cry.

"I just really hope they don't decide to kill her."

After a few minutes Naruto sat up and rubbed away the tears.

"Hinata-chan, could you tell Idzuna-chan I won't be able to play with her."

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked, rubbing away her own tears.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just don't like the idea of loosing someone again. I just… need to clear my mind a little. I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I'll pick up tonight at seven ok," the blonde smiled.

Hinata saw it was one of those forced fake smiles he had now plastered on his face. Most people didn't see it was fake, but she could, she always could. Yet, even though she felt like he needed someone to be with him right now, she nodded and let him go.

She stood up and watched him walking for a second or two before…

"Naruto-kun, if you feel like coming earlier, it's ok. And please take care."

"Will do," Naruto smiled at her and then continued his stroll.

Hinata sighed and sat down on the bench again. She ate the last part of the dango before going home. There she got almost tackled by Idzuna who started asking where her father was. Her face became a little sad when Hinata told her he wouldn't be able to play with her today, but then she said she wanted to play with Hinata and the dark haired agreed. Even Hanabi joined them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A date and a nightmare

Naruto sighed as he walked down the stairs and stopped to look at the mountain at the side. He once again sighed as he sat down on the deserted steps. It's been quite some while since he last thought about things like these. Last time was when it was when he was standing in front of the memorial staring at the name of his perverted teacher.

"I wonder what he would say if he found out Idzuna's is the fox's kid," he whispered to himself, "gah, ero-sennin why did you have to be so stubborn and go to Pein alone."

The blonde placed his hands in his hair and tried to think of tonight instead of all the memories that made him feel sad.

But he couldn't help. First he lost Sasuke, who still was gathering something to attack Konoha, or actually the elders and for some reason Naruto didn't really care about that anymore. They would be fine without those old people that think they have a solution for everything and don't listen to the ideas of the younger ones. Then he lost Jiraiya, who was like family to him. And when he found out about his parents it felt like he had lost them as well, because they both died the day he was born.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Surprised the blonde looked around and found a gray haired he hadn't seen in a long time standing behind him.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo," Kakashi said as he sat down, "are you alright?"

"I'm just worried," Naruto answered as he looked to the stairs below them.

"Worried about what?"

"Idzuna-chan, the council might decide to kill."

"Is Idzuna your girlfriend?"

Naruto shook his head with a grin, "No… maybe Hinata-chan will be in a while. Idzuna-chan is five year old demon fox kid who calls me her father because I have him sealed inside me."

Kakashi could only stare at him for a moment, but then turned to look in front of him again.

"So that's what's bothering you. You think they might kill her because she's a fox demon."

"Tsunade already wanted to."

"That might have been because she was shocked and remembered the attack of Kyubi."

"Hm, could be, but still… I don't want them to kill Idzuna-chan, she's just a five year old. She cannot harm anyone."

"It will be alright, Naruto. Proof them she's innocent, I know you can."

"Thanks, sensei."

"Sooooo Hinata is your girlfriend?" Kakashi then said, looking thoughtful.

Naruto turned bright red and started to smile.

"N-not yet… I mean… we're going on a date tonight…"

"Well, good luck then."

"Hehe, yeah… I need it, I think."

----

Later that day Naruto felt a lot better, still worried, but he felt better. A little before seven he entered the Hyuga household and got glomped by Idzuna.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Hinata giggled when she saw it.

"Idzuna-chan, it's bedtime."

"But daddy just came," the girl pouted and let go of Naruto.

"That's because I am here to pick up Hinata-chan," Naruto said as picked up the girl and started to tickle her.

"N-no do-don't," the girl laughed while she was being carried to her bedroom.

Naruto place her on the bed and stopped the tickling. He helped her with her pyjama's, while Hinata was watching it from the doorway. She smiled at the sight of it.

"Goodnight Idzuna, until tomorrow."

"Can we then play again, dad?"

"Sure," Naruto answered with a smile.

After another hug the blonde left the room and gently picked Hinata's hand after he closed the door.

"Shall we go?"

"Hm-m," she nodded with a smile and a blush.

----

"I can't believe you still love Sasuke," Ino sighed while she placed down the her half full glass.

She Sakura and Tenten were having a girlsnight, they had invited Hinata as well, but she had declined without giving a reason.

"Well I still do Ino, but I will punch him for hurting Naruto's and my feelings."

"Naruto's? You secretly love him as well?" Tenten asked.

"I love as my team-mate, friend and brother, nothing more. Next to that you guys might like this news," Sakura got a somewhat nasty smile on her face.

"Oh? What is it?" Ino asked.

"Recently he's calling Hinata Hinata-chan."

Both Ino's and Tenten's eyes widened a little as they gaped at the pink haired.

"No way," Ino uttered.

"Yes way, I heard it with my own ears. Also, well you remember I told you about that five year old girl? Idzuna? She's staying in the Hyuga household so and said Naruto had been 'stalking' our shy Hyuga friend."

"Oh my… are you serious?" Tenten asked and Sakura nodded as reply.

"Though I wonder why she declined our invitation. Maybe Naruto is going over to her tonight," Sakura said thinking about the reason.

Meanwhile Ino had started to stare at the other side of the road.

"Your answer is right there Sakura," she said.

"Hm?" Sakura said as she looked in the same direction as Ino.

She jawdropped when she saw Naruto and Hinata walking together. Tenten was staring at it with widened eyes.

The three girls followed the couple, if you could call it that, with their eyes and saw them enter the cinema.

"Oh my god… they are having A DATE?" Tenten exclaimed surprised.

"It… it seems like it…" Ino muttered, "Shall we go follow them."

"No," Sakura said and turned her gaze back to her glass.

"Oh why not?" Tenten and Ino both asked.

"Would you guys like it if you were followed when you were on a date?"

"Well why should we care about that," Ino shrugged unimpressed.

"Alright, then Tenten and I will follow you when you're going on a date with Choji and Ino, you will join me when Tenten is on a date with Neji."

"WHAT!" the two girls yelled.

"See, let's just leave. We can always tease them tomorrow about it," Sakura said with a smile Sai knows all to well, after all he got hit right after such a smile.

"Now that's the Sakura I know," Ino grinned.

----

"Did you like the movie?" Naruto asked the girl next to him as he grasped her hand gently.

"Yes, thank you," Hinata answered blushing and looked down.

The two slowly walked to Hinata's home in the moonlight. Both were smiling and once in a while looking at the side to see the other's face only to quickly look away when their eyes met.

"I… I haven't been fair have I? By only loving you for your looks," Naruto suddenly started with a guilty tone in his voice.

"Do you still only love me for my looks?" Hinata managed to ask without stuttering.

"N-no… when you… I…ano…," Naruto blurted not able to form a proper sentence.

Hinata couldn't help to chuckle a little at that, whilst Naruto got a deep breath and tried again.

"I realised you never hated me and always tried to cheer me up when… when… when I told you about Kyubi. Next to that you're really kind and caring. Maybe shy, but I even like that part about you."

He started to blush and looked at the beauty next to him. She was looking at her feet, having a very red face once again.

Naruto felt nervous as he stopped and made her stop as well. He placed a hand under her chin and made her look up.

"And you're also very cute," he added smiling.

Hinata stared at him and then placed her against his chest, trying not to faint because of all this. Naruto hugged her.

"I love everything about you, Hinata-chan," he whispered in her neck.

When she once again fainted, he sighed smiling as he held her up.

"Is she gonna get in a coma when I kiss her," he wondered as he picked her up and walked the rest of the way to the Hyuga residence.

Silently he entered the house and without making a sound he walked to Hinata's room. Though, that was the plan. Just after entering he met Hyuga Hiashi. The clan leader was looking at the blonde as if he was waiting for an explanation of something.

"What happened to Hinata?" he asked.

Naruto gulped, blushed and looked at the very 'interesting' floor.

"She… she f-fainted when I s-said I l-loved everything about h-her," he mumbled.

"I see," Hiashi said after a long silence, "Is she alright?"

"Y-yeah, I caught her."

"Did you also kiss her?"

"N-n-no," Naruto panicked a little.

"Hm, I guess if you do, she would get in coma for a week."

"R-r-really?" Naruto asked, starting get afraid of kissing Hinata.

He looked over his shoulder to the passed out girl, while the Hyuga leader started to chuckle a little.

"Bring her to her room Naruto."

"H-hai," the blonde blurted.

Stepping on the back of his sandals he got them out and walked down the hallway for a few passes.

"A-ano, Hiashi-sama…?"

"What is it young man?"

"C-could I s-stay here tonight?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You know where you can sleep," Hiashi gave as answer and left in the opposite direction.

Naruto smiled as he continued his walk to the room of the girl he was carrying. He carefully placed the beauty on her bed and wanted to leave but couldn't. He looked at her and sat down on the side of her bed. He gently ran his hand through her hair.

Slowly she woke up and felt a hand tenderly stroking her cheek. Hinata turned her head a little and saw Naruto sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey cute one," he whispered with a smile.

"Na… Naruto-kun."

"I carried you home after you fainted," the blonde explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry for fa-"

"Sh, it's ok. It's what makes you you and it makes you cute," Naruto said softly after laying a finger on her lips.

Hinata flushed, but smiled.

"Go to sleep, Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled and stood up.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

----

Idzuna sat right up her bed, panting deeply.

"Sc-scared," she whispered as parts of her nightmare were still swirling through her head.

Slowly she got out of the bed and left her room. At first she wanted to go to Hinata's room, but then she smelled the scent of her father and changed her directions. Quietly she opened the door of the room where her father was staying. She tiptoed to the bed and crawled next to him, though she waked him up.

"Idzuna-chan?" Naruto said surprised and sat up, "what are you doing here?"

"I… I had a nightmare," the girl sobbed.

Naruto looked at the girl that was curled up against him, remembering the nights he had nightmares and he had no-one to go to. He lay down again and pulled the girl closer.

"It's okay, don't worry, Idzuna-chan. Just go back to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The truth?

"Good morning father," Hinata said when she entered the living room.

"Ah, good morning Hinata. Are Naruto and Idzuna up as well?"

"Na-Naruto-kun stayed over again?"

"Yes."

"O-oh… I think they're still sleeping. I'll go wake them up for breakfast."

Hiashi nodded and Hinata went to Idzuna's room. Though, she was surprised when she found the door open. Wondering where the girl could be she walked over to the room Naruto was staying. Now she was even more surprised when she found Idzuna sleeping there with Naruto. Hinata smiled and walked over to the two. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroke some hair out of the face of the little girl.

The girl didn't wake up though. Hinata then went over to the blonde next to her and stroke his cheek. He on the other hand did wake up because of it.

"Hinata-chan… morning."

"Good morning Naruto-kun," the dark haired smiled at him, having a blush covering her face once again, "what is Idzuna-chan doing with you in bed?"

"She had a nightmare and crawled into my bed in the middle of the night."

Hinata smiled, "I see, I'm second choice."

"No daddy was second choice. I first wanted to go to you, Hinata-chan."

"Oh," Hinata said and tickled the young girl.

"Haha, s-stop!" the girl laughed.

Hinata did, while Naruto grinned.

"Ne, ne, are you boyfriend and girlfriend? Hiashi-sama said you two were going on a date," Idzuna asked with a smile.

Naruto and Hinata both stared at the innocent looking girl, blushing greatly.

"Now, Idzuna, don't ask them such a hard question."

"H-ha-hard qu-question?!" Naruto asked looking around to see the clan leader entering the room.

"Why do you kids always stutter when I am around?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto dropped his head in his pillow, wondering why he stuttered himself. Meanwhile Hinata chuckled at it and Idzuna had stepped out of bed.

"It isn't funny," Naruto muffled into his pillow what made Hinata only laugh more.

"Well, why don't you come out of bed so we can have a breakfast together," Hiashi suggested.

Naruto turned around in his bed, making sure the blanket still covered him.

"Not leaving until Hinata-chan left the room," he said looking at the wall.

"Huh? Wh-why?" Hinata asked puzzled.

"Because I am only wearing my boxers and you might faint because of that."

Hinata blushing increased with new shades of red while Hiashi started to laugh.

"Idzuna, come. I need to tell you some things about the council before the meeting," the Hyuga leader said trying to gain control over his laughter.

Naruto turned on his side to look at the man.

"Today… is Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Why… why are you helping me?" Naruto asked as he laid his forehead on the pillow, "what's in there for you?"

"Because you are his son," Hiashi gave as answer.

"Just for that! I do not want that! That exactly the reason I told no-one about it!" the blonde shouted while he his hands turned to fists.

"Your father, Naruto, was one of my best friends, that is why."

Naruto's eyes widened and he shot up only to see Hiashi had already left together with Idzuna. He stared at the open door while Hinata was starting to blush more and searched for his shirt on the floor. When she found it, she picked it up and pulled it over Naruto's head. The blonde, confused at first, understood why she had done that and did the rest himself.

"Naruto-kun, who is your father?"

"He's… he's very well known by everyone in this village. He died on the day I was born but even now people talk about him," the blonde explained sadly whilst looking at the floor.

"Who was he?" Hinata asked while she placed her hand on his.

"Namikaze Minato," Naruto muttered.

Hinata tried to think of someone called Namikaze Minato, but no-one came to her mind.

"I… I can't remember someone with that name," she said softly.

"That's because he's better known by another name," Naruto said monotone as he stepped out of bed and put on his trousers.

After that he walked over to the door that lead to the veranda and shove it open. On his naked feet he stepped outside onto the wooden veranda. But he didn't stop there, he placed his feet on the grass and walked till he almost reached the pond and turned his gaze to something in the distance.

"Tsunade said I resemble him a lot in looks," he whispered, yet Hinata could hear it.

The dark haired girl wondered at what the blonde was looking and joined him in the garden. She turned her look in the direction of the one next to her and saw two faces of the Hokage mountain. At first she didn't understand why Naruto was looking at that, but then she realized what was going on and was shocked.

"Oh my…" she whispered as she placed a hand on her mouth and turned to look at Naruto, "you're the son of fourth Hokage?"

Naruto only nodded as he turned to look down and got hugged by Hinata. Laying his head in her neck he started to grief while he hugged the girl back tightly.

----

"You don't have to be afraid, I will be there as well, Idzuna-chan."

"I don't like it. I don't want to go to that council meeting. Those people that came to get me were scary," Idzuna mumbled.

Hiashi kneeled down to face her.

"I know they are, but you have to be brave now. We have to proof them you will not ever try to hurt anyone," he told her.

"I still don't get why daddy attacked Konoha and got sealed away in daddy."

Hiashi sweat dropped, "Idzuna-chan that sentence made no sense."

"I know…"

The girl went outside and saw Naruto and Hinata standing near the pond.

"Dad always went to Konoha, because he loved the place. He was befriended with first Hokage and went over to him a million of times. And always he would show himself as a normal human, never did he try to harm someone unless they were harming people of Konohagakure. It makes no sense he attacked the village, he would never do that. I wish he was here so I could ask him."

"Maybe there is a way. Have you heard of the Demon Summoning Scroll?" Hiashi asked now standing on the veranda as well.

Idzuna rapidly turned around to look at the clan leader with shocked mirrored in her eyes.

"Th-that's dangerous."

"So you heard about it?"

"Yes. It was offered to the first Hokage by my father, so he could call us any time when necessary. But the scroll went missing about 2000 demon years ago. I heard it was stolen by a human. We feared we would loose a lot of our people, but that didn't happen, though it is still feared that one day the man that stole the scroll might call us on, which is very dangerous."

"Why is that? The first Hokage could call you on without any trouble," Hiashi asked interested and a little puzzled.

"The first Hokage had practised for years in the demon realm, he was brought there by my father and dad helped him. He first summoned smaller demons, young ones and slowly went to the bigger ones. The more tailed ones. The Biju ones; the great nine. He ended with summoning my father without any trouble. But… if someone summons a great powerful demon as a first demon you summon, the demon is bound to loose control. That's why it's so dangerous."

"Wait a minute. Idzuna, is the scroll still missing?"

"Ye… n-no way. Hiashi-sama, do you think the one that stole the Demon Summoning Scroll summoned my dad and dad lost control because of that. Is that why daddy attacked Konoha?"

"It is indeed a possibility," Hiashi nodded, "Idzuna-chan, where're you going?!"

Idzuna ignored the Hyuga leader and rushed over to the couple near the pond.

"Dad! Dad!"

Naruto looked around and saw Idzuna standing next to them with a serious face.

"I need to talk to daddy!"

"Uhm what is it Idzuna-chan?" the blonde asked, rubbing away some tears.

"No no no," the five year old shook her head, "I mean Kyubi-daddy."

Naruto looked confused at Idzuna and kneeled, while Hiashi joined them.

"Idzuna, if we could ask your father than it's better if others of the council do that, but it's impossible."

"Ano, Hiashi-sama. It is not impossible to talk to Kyubi. I talked to him a few times and… Jiraiya taught me a jutsu that makes me able to bring people to the seal inside."

"W-wait what?"

Now the clan leader was seriously confused. Naruto looked up from his kneeling position.

"The seal inside is like a huge cage in a maze of hallways with water."

"Ah…" Hiashi let out still stunned.

Naruto turned his face back to Idzuna, "but why do you want to talk to your father so suddenly?"

"I want to know if he got summoned by someone."

"Summoned?" Naruto and Hinata both said.

"Yes, there is a Demon Summoning Scroll that is why the first Hokage was able to summon so many demons," Hiashi explained while Naruto stood up.

"I see… but if I bring someone to the Kyubi, I will be out for a while, so it's better to do this during the meeting with the council."

"How many people can you bring there?" Hiashi asked.

"One hundred if I have to, but I will be out longer the more people I bring there."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hinata asked a little scared.

"I won't die because of it, don't worry Hinata-chan."

"Yo! Hinata, we're going on a mission," shouted Kiba who entered the garden, "Oh, good morning Hiashi-sama and… Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"A mission? What do you mean Kiba?" Hinata asked her team-mate puzzled.

"Huh? I heard all of us are sent on a mission. You too Naruto."

"I decline," Naruto immediately said.

"What? You cannot do that. Even the elders where there when our team got a mission."

"WHAT?! Darn they're playing a mean game," Naruto hissed.

"Dad, you're not going are you," Idzuna asked a little panicked.

"I'm not, I just said I decline."

"Naruto, why do you decline the mission? The elders urged us we had to go, they said it was really important," Kiba said not understanding the situation.

"That's because, today is the council meeting in which they decided if they are gonna kill Idzuna-chan or not."

"WHAT?! They want to kill that five year old girl? For what reason?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Kiba," Hiashi said, "in any case Hinata is not joining you on the mission."

"I… I understand," Kiba said still shocked, "I'll go now."

Kiba left, leaving the others behind. Idzuna grabbed Naruto's trousers and she was shaking a little.

"Hey, don't worry. I will be with you and Hinata-chan and Hiashi-sama will be there as well."

"Let's first have a breakfast," Hiashi said and he already walked back to the house.

----

"Where is Hinata?" asked Shino who was waiting at the gate.

"She's not coming," Kiba said and turned to the impatient Sakura, "Naruto is also not coming. He resolutely said he declined the mission when I told him he had one."

"What?" Sakura said surprised, "I wonder why."

"They told me… well some of it. The council is having a meeting today and they are gonna decide if they will kill that little girl Idzuna."

Sakura stared at Kiba, "wh-what?"

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji joined the group.

"What are you guys still doing here? Aren't also sent on a mission? And where are Naruto and Hinata?" Ino asked.

The pink haired looked at her friend, "The council wants to kill Idzuna-chan."

"Wh-what, that little cute girl? Why?" Ino said shocked.

"I have no idea."

Ino looked at the others, but they shook their head also not knowing the reason.

"Let's go find out," Kiba said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The council meeting**

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked sternly, but only because the elders where standing behind her.

"I am not going on a mission when they are gonna decide what's gonna happen to Idzuna-chan."

"Very well, let's proceed to the next room," Tsunade said and stood up.

Naruto, holding Idzuna's hand, followed together with Hinata and Hiashi. They entered the room next where the rest of the council was already waiting.

"What is he doing here, Tsunade? I thought all of them were send on a mission."

"I declined that mission," Naruto merely said.

"Fine, whatever," one of them said, "let's get started."

But suddenly the door was slammed open and a group of chu-nin and some jo-nin where entering. Naruto was surprised when he saw Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and even Neji, Tenten and Lee standing there.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" he asked stunned.

"We heard they wanted to kill Idzuna-chan and waned to know why," Kiba said.

"And this is exactly why I said to sent them away!" someone shouted irritated.

"We will continue now!" Tsunade shouted.

"Fine… we already discussed a little and came to the conclusion that the little demon child must be killed before she will kill one of us like her father," a man said.

"Do not judge people on their heritage!" Naruto shouted irritated.

"She is a demon just like you!"

"Just because Kyubi is sealed in me since birth doesn't make me a demon!"

There was a silence in which his friends who didn't know this yet stared at him with shocked faces. While the ones who did know or already thought so looked at him with compassion.

"Then explain why she is calling you 'daddy'?" another asked.

"I have Kyubi's chakra constantly running through my veins, that is how he was sealed away, Idzuna-chan thought I was her father in human form because of this," Naruto said calmed down and serious.

"Next to that there is a possibility that we can find out why Kyubi attacked Konoha," Hiashi continued.

Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked at the Hyuga leader then she turned to look at Naruto as if asking 'what is he talking about'.

"But we have to ask Kyubi himself to confirm this," Naruto said.

Suddenly, without a warning Naruto was performing hand signs so rapidly and then he and everyone in the room was in front of the huge cage. But, because everyone was so shocked about this, they stayed in the back and were unable to be seen by Kyubi who opened his eyes.

"Brat, what brings you here? You are not battling or in life danger so leave me alone will ya!" Kyubi growled.

"Kyubi, there is someone who wants to see you," Naruto said and turned to search Idzuna in the crowd far behind him.

Idzuna was in such a shock when she saw her father again she hadn't been able to move. But when she saw Naruto looking at her, the strange spell disappeared and she rushed over to the cage.

"Dad!" Idzuna shouted happily.

When Kyubi heard that voice and saw the kid, he changed into a human form, walked through the bars and hugged the kid that jumped into his arms.

"Idzuna-chan, what are you doing here?"

Then the council and the others came into view. Hinata walked over to Naruto, since she had the feeling he didn't feel that great.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright."

"Not q-quite. Too many, why did they also had to come," grumbled a little in pain and looked over to his friends, "though on the other hand I don't mind."

Naruto grunted and laid his head on Hinata's shoulder.

"S-sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," Hinata blushed.

"What are you all doing here?" Kyubi asked.

"You?" one of the elders said surprised, "I haven't seen you since the first… wait you were Kyubi?!"

"So I see you old ones still recognise me," Kyubi chuckled as he placed his daughter on the floor, "but what are they all doing here brat?"

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Idzuna asked.

"Sure," Kyubi smiled to his daughter.

"Were you summoned by someone before you attacked Konoha?"

Kyubi stared at Idzuna, "What kind of question is that?"

"Kyubi, please tell. It will proof your innocence, which means they won't harm Idzuna-chan."

"What do you mean, brat?"

"Daddy, d… Naruto-kun means that if you tell them what happened they might leave me alive."

Kyubi shot a death glare at the council members, who shivered at this.

"Kyubi, it's true you signed a contract with the first Hokage, right," Naruto asked still leaning on Hinata.

"Yes, we were good friends so one day I offered the Demon Summoning Scroll to him and he signed it. Though years later the scroll was stolen by some masked man and I went to the human world to find the thief. But then I got indeed summoned."

"And you lost control, didn't you daddy?" Idzuna asked.

"Yes, someone without any experience of summoning demons summoning the king of Biju cannot make sure I will be able to stay under control. Though if I remember right, the guy that summoned me didn't really care I was going rampage. Though, I ran into the fourth. He sure got some nerve that guy, standing on that huge frog and then sealing me into the brat."

Naruto grimaced a little, "I am glad I cannot remember that night. It must have been painful."

Kyubi nodded, "But he was smart. Instead of sealing me away in himself he sealed me away in a newborn. If he had sealed me away in himself, I would have been able to escape even though he died. I might even have been able to take over his body and walk around as him. Yet, that didn't happen because he sealed me away in his freshly born son, who you in turn treat like a monster."

Naruto stared at Kyubi in shock, who looked at the others with disgust.

"I wished you had kept that last sentence away, Kyubi."

"Why that? They should actually treat with a little more respect, after all you are the son of their 'hero' who saved the village from me."

Unwillingly Naruto pinched Hinata in her shoulders. Meanwhile the rest of his friends stared at him not believing their ears.

"So… you are saying you didn't attack the village out of free will?" a council member asked.

"That is indeed what I am saying," Kyubi answered, "The one that summoned me was wearing a black coat with some kind of white with red print and an orange mask."

Naruto shock up and looked at Kyubi. "You mean that guy from Akatsuki? The one that managed to escape from Shino's bugs and then went after Sasuke and was there before us?"

"Hmmm… that could indeed be the one," Kyubi said thoughtfully while Naruto grabbed to his forehead for he was starting to feel dizzy.

Hiashi saw this and turned to the council members.

"Is there anything else you want to know? Our time is running out."

"I am doubting he's telling the truth," one of the members said whilst glaring at the Kyubi and his daughter.

"And why would I lie when my daughter's live is in danger because of all this."

He council members looked at each other and then nodded.

"Alright, the kid can stay alive. But about this Demon Summoning Scroll?"

"As I already told I offered it to the first Hokage and it got stolen 20 human years ago. What I am wondering about is why my daughter is here. Did you human try to get into the demon realm?"

"No father, I had to flee because some six tailed demons got out of control. They killed a lot of our friends and… and also mom, o-to-to, nii-san and nee-san," Idzuna told while she looked like she was about to cry.

"Out of control… that must mean someone has summoned them and somehow managed to send them back… or else they wouldn't get out of control…"

Kyubi kneeled down and hugged the girl.

"We have heard enough," Tsunade said, "Naruto you can let the jutsu go."

Naruto, who was now sitting on the ground trying to hold the jutsu up, nodded slightly and let one by one go back to the real world.

----

Back in the real world people were confused and felt a little light headed. Ino was shaking and Choji gave the girl a worried look.

"Ino, are you alright?"

"Oh I think I'm gonna faint," Ino acted as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Stop the act Ino, it's not nice," Hinata snapped to her.

Ino was so surprised she immediately stopped and looked at the Hyuga girl who was looking at Naruto.

"He's still there, why?" the girl whispered to herself.

----

Naruto panted when only he and Idzuna were with Kyubi. Kyubi was still hugging his daughter who was now sobbing.

"Hey, be a good girl you," he whispered to her.

"I will."

"Ky-Kyubi, is there a possibility of you get-getting out of me without the dieing part?"

"If you manage to get your hands on the Demon Summon Scroll, then yes. But I will still be sealed in you brat."

"That's okay, it not because I want you out of my body, it's because I want you to be with Idzuna-chan more often although in a less painful way."

Kyubi was surprised to hear this but smiled at the blonde, "Thanks, Naruto, but you kids should go back now."

Kyubi let Idzuna go.

"Thanks daddy," Idzuna smiled and then disappeared as well.

"Brat, please take good care of her, she's my only child left."

"Don't worry, if they had decided to kill her I would have run away from the village with her."

----

"Has he regained conscious yet?" Hinata asked worried.

Tsunade was kneeled down near the blonde who was laying on the floor. His friends were still in the room and also Hiashi, but the rest already left. Tsunade softly slapped the boy's cheek, who finally opened his eyes. When Hinata saw this she sighed relieved.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah…"

"How did you bring such a large group there?"

"Ji-Jiraiya t-taught me when were tr-traveling."

"I see… okay lay still."

"I don't think I have much choice, after all things will turn black in a moment anyway, hap-happened the last time too. But be-before that, try to find that Demon Summoning S-scroll."

After that the world went black for the blonde. Everyone except Hinata, Hiashi and Tsunade was shocked by this.

"No worries, you just passed out. That jutsu used up all his energy," Tsunade said and stood up, "Sakura go get a stretcher."

"Hai!"

----

Naruto felt a hand going over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, but had to close them again because of the light; it was too much for him. After a while though he managed to open his eyes fully and stared into the generous lavender ones of the girl he loved.

"Hi.. Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a hoarse voice.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Except that my body is feeling heavy I am fine I guess. How long have I been out?"

"An entire week."

"Ah… how's Idzuna-chan?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you daddy," Idzuna said smiling happily.

Naruto turned his head a little and smiled at the girl.

"Glad to hear that."

He slowly sat up after he confirmed he was wearing his pyjama's.

"I'm sorry I made you worried, Hinata-chan."

"Don't worry, you told you would pass out," the Hyuga girl said as she hugged him.

"What… what did the others say about… Kyubi a-and my father?"

"They were shocked, that's for sure, but I told them not to talk about it to anyone."

"Thanks," the blonde thanked and hugged Hinata back.

"You finally regained conscious I see," Tsunade said whilst smiling.

She walked over to him and made a check up what took about an hour. Meanwhile she told him ANBU had been send after the orange masked man and Kakashi had joined them, since he know what the man looked like. They had managed to get the Demon Summon Scroll back but the Akatsuki member had escaped. Right now the scroll was hidden on a secret place only Tsunade knew and she would show Naruto as soon he was fully recovered.

The next few days he was visited by all his friends and also Hiashi came over a few times. Naruto was glad no-one asked a question about Kyubi or about his father. And when he was finally allowed to leave, he joined Tsunade to the secret place were the Demon Summoning Scroll was hidden. I was deep under the Hokage tower and only the Hokage knew about this secret place, so Naruto was lucky he was allowed to go there.

After about half an hour they were down all the stairs and were finally standing in the room where all kind of secret things were hidden. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes when he saw all those objects, but Tsunade made him pay attention to the scroll he had come for.

"This is it."

Naruto looked at the scroll that was as big as the scroll for summoning frogs.

"Naruto, from today on you will be the owner of this scroll, but watch over it. When in the wrong hands, thing will end up in disaster."

"I know."

The blonde opened the scroll and saw only two names standing on it. The first one was Hashimara Senju, better know as Shodai Hokage, and the second was Uchiha Madara.

"Uchiha Madara?" Naruto said confused, "I know was a friend of the first but how did he get the scroll?"

"I have no idea, Naruto."

"Well in any case, let me sign this thing myself now."

"What! Do you have any idea how difficult it was for the first?!"

"Of course, but I have the help of Idzuna and Kyubi. Don't worry. Next to that he went to the demon realm for training as will I."

Tsunade stared at the blonde who signed the contract in a similar way he had signed the contract with the frogs. After that he placed the scroll on his back and the two left the secret room.

"Be careful with it Naruto," Tsunade said.

"I will guard it with my life, baa-san," Naruto answered and for the first time a long while he returned home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hey everybody, I'm so sorry for not uploading new chapters for so long. A lot of things have been going on that made me completely forget to even get on FFN *sweatdrop*. Anyway, because I have been gone for so long and since the story is completely finished already I will upload 3 chapters today and a couple tomorrow and the day after that until I uploaded all of them. So please don't be too angry with me T.T  
**_

**Chapter 7: Demon realm**

Idzuna jumped up when she saw him entering the apartment.

"Daddy!" she smiled, "did you bring it?"

Naruto smiled at her while he pointed to the scroll on his back.

"Ok then let's go. Grab both my hands."

"Shouldn't we first tell we are going to the demon realm?" Naruto asked the five year old.

"Don't worry. We will be back in a few hours, the time passes differently in the demon realm, remember daddy."

Naruto sighed, nodded and grabbed the girl's hand. Idzuna started to murmur words with her eyes closed and suddenly Naruto found himself in a completely different environment. He almost jawdropped when he saw streets crowded with all kind of demon. And when he looked up he saw dragons going through the air. The strange thing was that you saw demons in human for and in their true form. Some of them were in human form but showing off their amount of tails.

"The amount of tails tells you how high you are in rank, but you can't just get one. First of all you only get a new one every thousand years and only if you are worthy of the tail. Also you cannot gain a human form until you have at least three tails."

"Then… how come you have a human form?" Naruto asked the girl who guided him over the streets.

"That's because of my daddy. He's the king of us all…"

"Oh great, I have king sealed inside me," Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Look, this is where I live… well used to live that is."

The two of them were standing in front of a huge gate, around the size of the one of the seal, and behind it was an enormous castle.

"I am sorry, no-one is allowed to ent… princess Idzuna?!" a Tiger demon said in amazement, "Oh my you are still alive. This is the best news ever, come on in, before others come over to ask you all kind of questions… but who's the man with you?"

"It's daddy," Idzuna smiled.

"Idzuna-chan," Naruto said, not liking such a big lie.

Though, the guard seemed to see Naruto as Kyubi as well after the blonde's chakra.

"Oh my, I am so sorry for not recognizing you my lord," the tiger bowed.

"But I am not…" Naruto tried but was pulled by Idzuna.

In the castle Idzuna let Naruto's hand go and looked around with a smile. The guard looked at the blonde and bowed once again.

"I am sorry to tell you all the others have been killed, but luckily your daughter survived. And I am glad to see you brought the Demon Summon Scroll back, Kyubi-dono."

"Listen I am not…"

Naruto sighed, looked at the guard and decided to play the game along for a short while.

"Very well, I want a meeting with the council members," he was hoping there was a council here, "right away, Idzuna is coming too."

"Of course, Kyubi-dono, I will call them on immediately."

The guard left and Idzuna rushed back to Naruto.

"Isn't it nice dad?"

"Idzuna, we're having a meeting with the council, where does that normally take place?"

"Oh follow me."

And once again Naruto was dragged by the little demon girl as she swiped her fox tail happily. The two entered the room and soon other demons gather. All of them sat down on the chair, as did Naruto and Idzuna.

"Kyubi-dono, we are so happy you finally returned, now tell us, what happened that you stayed away for so long."

"First of I have to say I am not Kyubi, I am merely a human and Idzuna-chan brought me here to master summoning demons."

There was a shock in the room as tigers, bears, snakes, foxes, wolfs and other animal looking demons stared at the blonde.

"But please let me explain the situation and the reason why my chakra is similar to the one of your lord. It happened around the day I was born when Kyubi…sama left the demon realm to go after the thief of this."

Naruto laid the scroll on the table.

"But before finding the thief, he was summoned by a man and we all know you cannot just summon a demon."

"Summoning a demon is indeed dangerous, young man. The demon may go out of control without a proper training," said a six tailed cat demon, "But do go on."

"Kyubi…sama was summoned near Konohagakura, the village I was born and still live, and got out of control because it was done by someone inexperienced. Because of this he attacked Konoha, but was stopped by my father the fourth Hokage. He sealed Kyubi away in a newborn baby, which was me.

A few days ago Idzuna suddenly appeared and I found out she was Kyubi-sama's kid, so I she stayed with me… or actually my gi… a very good friend of mine who knew Idzuna wouldn't harm anyone."

"I see… this explains a few things, lad, but why do you want to summon demons?" a dragon asked.

"So Idzuna-chan can be with her father more often. I can bring her to the seal inside me, but it's quite painful. Kyubi-sama told me if I could summon him, he would still be sealed in me but also could be in the outside world."

The demon council started discuss these facts. Naruto patiently waited and it took quite some time before the demons were done talking. Then a fox demon with seven tails stood up.

"Very well, we will help you with your training of summoning demons."

Naruto bowed whilst saying, "Thank you very much."

The door on his left opened and an eight tailed fox entered. He was wearing glasses and had papers under his arm.

"I was called?" he asked.

"Yes, this young man is the container of Kyubi-sama, who was summoned almost two thousand demon years ago and went rampage when so. The one that summoned him had no experience with summoning demons. Now the boy wants to learn the art of summoning demons so Kyubi-sama can be with his only survived kid, Idzuna-chan," an eight tailed puma explained.

"I see… very well young man, tell me your name."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who are your parents?"

"Uhm… it's a good thing this was told to me a while ago. Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage of Konoha, and Uzumaki Kushina, from the former Whirlpool country."

"I see… an interesting combination," the eight tailed fox said.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto, follow me and we will start right away with your training."

"I appreciate your help, sir."

The fox nodded as he guided Naruto to a huge dojo. Idzuna had followed the two, claiming she wanted to help as much as possible.

Summoning demons was very different from summoning frogs, Naruto soon found out. It was a good thing someone was watching over his training or else he would have been attacked by even the weakest demon. He soon found out how to do it though. Well soon… it took him several weeks.

And as time passed by he slowly started with bigger and stronger demons; ones with more tails. And after almost six months of intense training he was ordered to summon Kyubi. But this was again a very different thing, since the fox was close but inside him. He needed to focus very hard while calling up Kyubi's chakra to his hands. In the end he succeeded and a giant fox with nine tails, which were wagging elegantly, was standing once again in the garden of the demon realm. When other demon saw this great happening, they instantly bowed, showing their respect towards their leader.

"Ah, it's good to be back. Thank you Naruto, I owe you one."

"Well not really, you've helped me a lot," Naruto grinned back at Kyubi.

Kyubi laughed, "true, true. Let's say we're equal now."

"Kyubi-sama, could we please talk to you?" a group of demons asked.

It was the council. Kyubi nodded as reply and left with them after her told Idzuna to stay with Naruto.

In the council room Kyubi sat down on his usual chair as he looked at the council members.

"Kyubi-sama, we would like to know what exactly happened the day you were sealed in the boy."

"I understand, but to me the memory is too old and missing parts to show you."

"Then bring the boy back in time. You are the only one who can do that."

"Why bringing him back in time, while I can go there myself?"

"You cannot, Kyubi-sama. You are bound to the boy by the sealing. If you go back in time you will kill the boy and yourself. If the boy goes back in time, there won't be any trouble."

"You do realise his own father sealed me in him?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"More or less. I know Naruto good enough for knowing he will freak out when seeing his parents."

"Kyubi-sama, we really need to know. The demon here need to know, there will be uproars if they don't."

"Do not worry, I already know what to do. For now this meeting has ended. We will stay here for another three days so Naruto can fully master the jutsu and I need to teach my daughter something."

Kyubi joined Naruto and Idzuna and there was more training the next couple of days. Then, when finally mastered summoning demons, Naruto had his last night in the Demon world.

"Naruto."

The blonde turned around and saw Kyubi. He looked at the giant fox with a questioning face.

"What's up Kyubi?"

"Remember what I tell you now. When you look at the Hokage mountain you go to the right when standing out of the main gate. When you see a giant rock shaped like a turtle you turn a little to the left and will see a huge tree. Climb it, it's the best view there is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You will find out when needed."

Confused the blonde stared at Kyubi, who didn't say another word, so he didn't ask about it too.

The next morning Kyubi returned to his jail inside Naruto. After saying thanking everyone and saying goodbye Idzuna and Naruto returned to Konoha. Or actually Naruto's room.

"Itai," Naruto mumbled when he hit the floor and was back in his room, "thanks for the soft landing Idzuna-chan."

"Gomenasai, daddy, but I landed soft."

"That might be because you landed on me," Naruto sweat dropped.

"I know," Idzuna laughed.

Naruto rolled the girl of him and stood up. He looked at his hand took a breath, bit his thump and slammed his hand on the floor. A second later a fox with nine tails, about the same size as Akamaru, was sitting in front of him.

"Eh… Kyubi, you're a lot smaller now."

"Hey, do you want to walk around with a giant fox?"

"You've got a point," Naruto sweatdropped grinning, "anyway, is it possible to hide tails… well at least eight of them?"

Kyubi sighed, "Fine."

Kyubi let eight of his tail disappear while he was being hugged by his daughter. When there was knocking on the door Naruto turned around and opened it. As soon he saw Hinata standing in the door opening, he started to smile greatly, pulled her inside and swirled her around before hugging her.

"I missed you Hinata-chan."

"Uhm… Na-Naruto-kun, you have seen me this morning. Tsunade told me you were allowed to leave an hour after I visited."

"Eh? Oh… well I've been to the demon realm, to train. I've been gone for six months," the blonde scratched the back of his neck after releasing the girl.

"S-six months?"

"The time passes differently in the demon world young lady," Kyubi said.

"K-Kyubi… how…?"

"That's why I went to the demon realm. I can now summon demons so Idzuna-chan can be with her father more often."

Kyubi walked to the Hyuga girl and smiled at her, "So you are Naruto's mate. I can finally see you properly. Last time Naruto was hanging on you or else he would have passed out, during that time the council and all were coming to pay me a visit that is."

"M-m-mate?" the girl blushed confused.

"Yeah, his girlfriend as you human call it."

Now Naruto started to blush as well as he looked at his feet. Nervously he scratched his neck as he gave Hinata a glance every twenty seconds. In turn Hinata did the same and every time their eyes met their blush increased.

"Ano…" Naruto finally said avoiding her gaze, "do… do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Aren't they boyfriend girlfriend already dad?" Idzuna asked Kyubi in a whisper.

"I know, just leave them, Idzuna-chan."

"Hai."

Naruto turned his gaze to the girl who started nodding, since she couldn't bring herself to say a word. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Ahum," Kyubi said.

The two looked over at the huge fox that stood up and looked at his daughter who then turned to her true from.

"Now this might be a bit painful, Naruto, Hinata… it was Hinata right?"

Kyubi looked at the dark haired timid girl who nodded once; not understanding what was about to happen as did Naruto.

"But you have two have to find out what exactly happened, we need to know the details. But remember, you won't be able to change the past," Kyubi warned them, "Please take care of the brat, Hinata."

Before the two could ask what Kyubi meant by this, his eight tails appeared again and went straight into the air as he closed his eyes and mumbled words the two ninja didn't understand. Idzuna joined in.

The next thing they knew was that the floor had disappeared and they were falling. And as sudden as the floor had disappeared and the environment turned, as sudden they were standing on a road.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Flashback no jutsu

"Where… where are we?" Naruto mumbled, holding Hinata's hand.

"Konoha, look the mountain, but…"

"Eh? Baa-chan's face is missing. What just happened?"

Confused the two walked over the streets, wondering what Kyubi had done to the two of them.

But when they turned around a corner, Naruto stopped all of a sudden, as he stared at someone that was coming their way. Hinata saw this too and was shocked. She quickly looked at the blonde next to her, whose expression was worrying her. Then the person they both saw noticed them.

"Hey, you two. I don't know you, how did you get in?"

Naruto rapidly turned around, while pulling Hinata along.

"Naruto-kun, why are we running? It's your father."

"That is exactly why we are running," Naruto told panicked.

Unlucky for him his father, better known as the fourth Hokage, was a lot faster than him and suddenly stood in front of him. Before Naruto could turn around run in the other direction he and Hinata got caught in a paralysing jutsu that made them fall asleep.

----

The blonde slowly opened his eyes and found out his arms were tight on his back and behind him Hinata was sitting, she was still unconscious. Then Naruto noticed the sandals and looked up, afraid and confused at the same time.

"So tell me. Who are you and what are you doing here?" the fourth asked with his arms folded.

Naruto closed his eyes and looked away, "Not saying."

Hinata then opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was. When she saw the fourth and a panicked Naruto she decided not to say a word.

Then someone knocked on the door and came in without a reply.

"Minato-kun, I brought you a lunch."

Scared Naruto looked at the woman that had entered the room and recognized her from the pictures he got from Tsunade. He then looked down at the floor, while starting to shake a little.

"Who are these two, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked as she placed the bag on the desk and looked at the blonde and dark haired.

"I am trying to figure out, they won't say a thing. I guess we have to get some ANBU to get it out of them," Minato sighed as he looked in the bag to see what his wife brought, "anyway how do you feel."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Kushina smiled.

Again the door opened and this time a white haired man came in.

"Minato, can we… who are these two?" Jiraiya asked, looking at Naruto and Hinata.

"Trying to figure out," Minato sighed.

Naruto was staring at the floor with widened eyes, trying to hold back his tears, completely panicking.

"Let me go!" he shouted unexpectedly.

"Cannot do that until you…" Minato started.

"LET ME GO DAMNIT! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BROUGHT HERE!"

Naruto had managed to untie the ropes and jumped up. He quickly turned to the door and ran away, leaving Hinata behind, forgetting her in his panic.

"Darn," Minato said as he jumped over his desk, "Kushina-chan, please watch over the girl. Sensei, I might need your help."

So both the fourth and Jiraiya rushed after Naruto while Hinata sighed.

"So who are you?" Kushina asked as she sat down on a chair close to the girl, "hey, those eyes… you're a Hyuga."

"I guess that really is a give away, isn't it?"

"Yes it is… but I know all Hyuga. Minato-kun is befriended with Hiashi and we often go there, yet I don't know you."

"I cannot explain until my frie… boyfriend is back."

"So the blondie is your boyfriend?" Kushina smiled, "he sure does look cute."

Hinata nodded with a blush as reply. She had to get used to that; Naruto being her boyfriend. But it made her feel warm and happy.

"What are you two up to?"

"We're not here to cause any problems. We got send here by someone who told us to figure out what happened," Hinata explained shyly.

"I see… so you won't run away if I untie you?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Okay," Kushina said and she stood up to untie the girl, "then we can both eat my husband's lunch."

"Wh-what? Wh-why would we do-do that?" asked Hinata surprised.

"Because it will get cold this way," Kushina grinned as she offered some of the food to Hinata.

"Oh… a-ano, could I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"What date is it?"

"The ninth of October, why?"

Hinata looked troubled as she stared at the food, not giving a reply. Knowing tomorrow was the day they had to found out.

She hoped Naruto was alright as she got a bite of the food.

----

"You won't escape," Yondaime shouted.

Naruto looked behind and saw his father and Jiraiya were still following him. They were now in the forest just outside the village. Then his father disappeared somehow and someone grabbed his left arm. Shocked the blonde turned his head to look and saw the fourth.

"Okay now-" Minato started.

In his panic Naruto had created a Rasengan and attacked his father with it who was so surprised to see the jutsu he barely managed to jump away from it. Naruto only missed him by an inch. With widened eyes Minato stared at Naruto who had started to run again.

"Was that… Rasengan?" Jiraiya asked after stopping next to his ex-student.

"Y-yes…"

The surprise thought didn't last long and the two chased after Naruto again. The fleeing blonde created around a thousand shadow clones in a attempt to get rid of the two, who were impressed by the amount of Kage Bunshin.

Minato and Jiraiya both kicked and hit only to find out it were Kage Bunshin.

"Where is he?" Minato asked panting whilst looking around.

"There," Jiraiya said as he pointed over to the blonde they were chasing.

Naruto had found out all the bunshin were defeated and they had found him. So, before they could catch him, he did the first thing in his mind and jumped up so they missed him. The two chasing him looked up, waiting for him to come down again but hadn't expected that Naruto would create another Kage Bunshin to change his direction in the air.

He jumped on the back of another bunshin and the next one he created grabbed him and threw him away.

"What the…! He's a shadow clone expert that for sure!" Minato said amazed.

"I cannot believe he is able to create such an amount without passing out," Jiraiya mumbled.

Naruto leaned against a tree, panting and still shaking from all this. He wondered why Kyubi had sent him here. But his wondering was interrupted when the fourth emerged out of the bushes.

"Found ya," Minato said with a smile.

Naruto looked shocked and was now cornered. But two unexpected Kage Bunshin approached the fourth from the back. And not only that.

"Oodama Rasengan!" the two shouted, holding up an enormous ball as chakra.

Again the Rasengan missed, but had done enough, Naruto could escape once again. Though he hadn't calculated right, or actually he had forgotten about a certain someone who suddenly pushed him to the ground pulling his arm up on his back.

"Finally, got ya brat," Jiraiya said with a sigh.

Minato walked over to the two and kneeled down to look at Naruto's face.

"How do you know Rasengan?"

"Not only that, Minato. He even brought it to a next level with that Oodama Rasengan," Jiraiya said, "so tell us. Who taught it to you?"

Naruto, unable to move, looked at the white haired with fear in his eyes.

"It was you! You taught it to me!" he then shouted as he turned his head away from the two.

"Don't mess with us," Jiraiya said getting pissed.

"I am not! It was you! You even told me to get my own version of it!" Naruto continued shouting as some tears poured down his cheeks, "NOW LET ME GO!"

"And leave your friend behind?" Minato asked.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered shocked that he had left her behind.

"So she is called Hinata, huh?" Yondaime said as he stood up.

The fourth signed to Jiraiya he had to get up. Jiraiya did, pulling Naruto up in the process still holding the young blonde. The group went back to the Hokage tower where Hinata and Kushina were patiently waiting.

"Why is she untied?" Minato asked confused when he saw the girl.

Jiraiya let Naruto go and guarded the door. Naruto hugged Hinata.

"Gomen," he whispered.

"It's okay, are you alright?"

"Sort of…," the blonde gave as reply and let the girl go.

"What took you so long, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked.

Minato sat down on his desk with a sigh, while Naruto leant against the wall and looked at the floor. Hinata gave her boyfriend a concerned look yet didn't say a word.

"He was quite a hand full, using Kage Bunshin flawlessly and even Rasengan."

Kushina looked at Naruto with widened eyes of surprised, "But I thought only you and Jiraiya know that jutsu."

"He is claiming I taught it to him, but I cannot remember that kind of thing happened," Jiraiya muttered.

"Well one thing we did find out and that is her name," Minato nodded in the direction of Hinata, "Hinata, right?"

"Not only that, she's a Hyuga," Kushina said.

Minato studied the girl and now noticed her eyes as well, when so he nodded and looked at the girl with a serious face.

"So who's your father Hinata?"

"Hy-Hyuga Hiashi."

"Wh-what? Impossible, he doesn't have children yet. And I know, I'm one of his best friends," Minato said confused.

"Th-that's because we're from the… the future. We are sent here by Kyubi to find out what exactly happened tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked puzzled.

Hinata only nodded.

"Okay, wait a second," Minato said as he placed a hand on his head out of confusion, "you are saying you are coming from the future?"

"Yes," Hinata replied.

"Then who's he?"

They all looked at Naruto who avoided their eye contact.

"U… Uzumaki Naruto," he then whispered.

While Kushina and Minato where almost jaw dropping, Jiraiya looked at his student's wife and asked: "Eh? He's family of yours, Kushina?"

The fourth slammed his forehead, trying to process the knowledge.

"I don't think just family. Remember that book you wrote? And when I told you we would call our son after the main character."

"Uhm… the main character… wait he was called Naruto right….?" Jiraiya said densely, being a little slow today.

Meanwhile Naruto was shocked about this.

"I am named after the main characters of one of his perverted books?!" Naruto freaked whilst pointing at the toad sage, "How could you do something like that?!"

Naruto throw both his arms in the air as he looked at his father.

"Glad to see Naruto-kun is back," Hinata sighed relieved and then smiled.

"What do you mean by that?!" he exclaimed and turned his head to his girlfriend.

Hinata only smiled, what made Naruto calm down.

"Well we now know he will have your personality, Kushina-chan, " Minato sweat dropped.

"What do you mean with that honey," Kushina asked with an innocent but oh so dangerous smile.

"N-nothing," Minato smiled nervously.

"But why did you suddenly run away?" Kushina asked turning her head to her future son.

Naruto let his head hung again as he was leaning against the wall again. He let himself slide down until he was sitting on the floor.

"Because… because… of what will happen tomorrow," he told softly.

"That tomorrow keeps returning, what's so special about it?" Minato asked, whispering 'my looks' after that with a grin.

Naruto remained silent for a while, in which he laid his arms on his legs and his head on his arms. This confused the others except Hinata who walked over to him and kneeled down next to him, laying a hand on his ear.

"Naruto-kun, tell them," she whispered to him.

"I… I will be born… th-then Kyubi will attack the village a-and it-it will be sealed away in me by…d-dad a-and he'll d-die because of the jutsu."

"I… I will… die?" Minato asked not believing his ears.

"Wh-what happens to me?" Kushina asked.

"Presumed dead," Naruto mumbled into his arms.

"Wait… what about me?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"You taught him Rasengan so I guess you won't die, sensei."

"T-true but…," Naruto started, "you'll die because you're stubborn by going on a mission alone while baa-chan tried to stop you."

"Baa…chan, who's that?" Jiraiya asked gulping because he heard how he would die.

Hinata turned her head to the toad sage, "Tsunade-sama, the fifth."

Again all of them were stunned to here this. Naruto was still sitting in the same position.

"Anyway kid when-"

"Don't call me a kid, I'm turning 20 next week!" Naruto said as he looked up and rubbed away his tears.

"EH! NO WAY!" Minato exclaimed as he looked at Naruto, "Then right now there is only an age difference of TWO YEARS?!"

Naruto looked staggered at his father not able to say a word.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The tenth

"Wait… just two years…?" Naruto muttered.

The two blondes could only stare.

"How long have you and mom been together now?" Naruto finally muttered.

"Uhm… Four years, five months, twenty days, thirteen hours and…"

"Okay okay, I don't to know the minutes and seconds!"

In the back Hinata and Kushina giggled.

"How about you two?" Kushina asked the girl next to her.

Alarmed Naruto rapidly turned around to his girlfriend and looked at her as if he asked her 'you told her?'. Meanwhile he was blushing, realizing his parents were the ones here.

Hinata was looking back at him, also blushing and her eyes told him 'I told, I'm sorry'.

"Today… I think we should thank Idzuna for it," the blonde finally mumbled.

"Today?" Minato asked.

"Well actually the today in the future…"

"So just one day?"

"Well actually a few hours," Naruto told still blushing, "I asked her just before we came her. Kyubi said something about finding out what happened."

"Whow oh wait. Kyubi said what?" his father asked confused.

"That we need to find out what happened," Naruto repeated.

"But you just told he is going to attack the village?"

"He does, but not out of own will. He was summoned by someone," Hinata now said.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked.

"We don't know, that's what we need to find out," Naruto said.

Three people stared confused at Naruto and Hinata.

Knocking on the door broke the silence and when Minato didn't reply the person who knocked decided to come in. But there happened to be two people.

"Minato, are you in for a break? You shouldn't stay here all day. …oh, you have visitors."

Naruto blinked a few times when he saw the Hyuga leader, although now with a younger face. Next to him stood a woman with a somewhat shy aura around her. The blonde quickly realized this was Hinata's mother and turned his face to his girlfriend. Hinata was in shock, but pretty much succeeded in hiding it. Naruto hoped she would be alright, but he knew exactly how she would feel right now.

In the meantime Minato had gotten a sly smile on his face.

"Hiashi, you have been hiding the name of your kid for months now. If I guess it you will allow my son to marry her when they're old enough?"

"WHAT?!" shouted Naruto, Hinata and Kushina while Jiraiya on the other hand started to snort a little.

"And who says they will like each other?"

"Answer my question first."

Hiashi sighed, "Fine, whatever. It's not like you can guess it anyway."

"Oh… might it be Hinata?"

"How did you….?"

Minato smirked as he pointed over to the dark haired girl with Hyuga eyes.

"Because she's over there. But I won the bet."

Hiashi and his wife blinked a few times and then Hiashi laughed.

"Yeah sure, Minato. Nice joke, I almost believed you. But how did you know it will be Hinata?"

Minato couldn't answer for he had to dodge and attack of Naruto. The fourth manage to dodge Naruto's first attack, however when he made a Rasengan the older blonde was cornered and also hit.

Kushina laughed a little as she walked over to her husband.

"That's what you get for such foolishness."

"Uhm, who are these two anyway?" Hiashi asked still figuring out if it was true what just saw.

"Well, in fact Minato wasn't joking when he said the girl over there is your daughter. The thing he left out is, she is from the future. As was blondie over there who just almost killed his own father with his own technique," Jiraiya explained seriously.

"Eh…?"

Puzzled Hiashi looked from Jiraiya to Hinata to Minato and to Naruto.

"It's true," Hinata said, "we were send by Kyubi."

"Yeah… and I'm gonna die tomorrow," Minato said as he rubbed his head, "why does Kyubi want to know anyway?"

"Because the Demon council want to know what happened I guess."

"Demon council?" Kushina asked surprised, "you went there?"

"Well yeah. When I heard you could summon demons I wanted to learn that so Idzuna-chan can be with her father more often."

"Who's Idzuna?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kyubi's kid. She thought I was her father because she felt her father's chakra coming from me. She stayed over with Hinata-chan."

"You… can summon demons?" the fourth whispered in awe.

"Yes, took six months though… well in the Demon realm… in fact I signed the scroll this morning after being released from the hospital… how did I get in the hospital again?" Naruto mumbled at the end.

It more or less continued like that for about three hours. Then people started to get hungry and the decided to order some ramen.

That night Naruto and Hinata found their beds in the same room. They were staying over at Naruto's parents. Yet, the beds were separated. Blushing the two looked at each other for a second and then turned their face away. Both feeling awkward they changed, not looking at each other. After that Naruto collapsed on the bed and more less fell asleep directly after that.

Hinata looked at the blonde with a smile before she turned around and went to sleep herself.

The next was the big day. Well the worst day actually. Early in the morning there were running footsteps in the hallway. There was shouting everywhere.

"He's coming this way?!"

"Hurry, bring everyone to the front. Prevent him from coming any closer!"

Naruto and Hinata quickly stepped out of bed and rushed to the door while they heard Idzuna's voice.

"Now you won't be seen or heard anymore."

Confused Naruto and Hinata exchanged some expressions and then looked into the hallway. Naruto saw his parents standing not far away from them. His father looked worried at his mother.

"Kushina-chan, is everything alright?"

"N-no… I think it's happening."

Minato nodded and lay a hand on her shoulder as he kissed her, soon after that they disappeared.

Naruto and Hinata quickly changed into their clothes and rushed outside.

"Where do we start?" Naruto asked, not knowing what to do.

"Well, Kyubi is being sealed in you so what about the hospital?"

"Uhm… right…" Naruto mumbled.

Though he wasn't making any move. Hinata grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Come on, let's go, Naruto-kun."

She pulled him along and got into the hospital. Looking at the list to see where they could find Kushina they then rushed over to the third floor.

Finally finding what they were looking for Naruto started to feel weird.

"I am looking at my own birth... don't really want to see it. Looks painful."

Hours passed as they saw a giant fox approaching the village through the window.

"Kyubi," Naruto whispered as he saw the familiar demon killing people.

"He looks so angry," Hinata shivered as she looked at the Kyubi.

Naruto, standing behind the girl, wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I don't think he can harm us, but he can harm others."

He turned when hearing a crying sound, then saw himself as a younger version. He saw the nurses gently wrapping a blanket around him. After the woman give the new born to the mother and left.

"Minato do you really have to?" Kushina cried.

"I explained it to you yesterday, I'm sorry Kushina-chan," the forth whispered in great guilt.

"Isn't there an option in which you don't die?"

Minato shook his head, "This is the only option. Don't worry, our son will be a hero from the day he's born."

Kushina nodded with a smile and received one back. After that they shared their last kiss. And when they parted Kushina handed over their son to her husband.

"Be strong Naru-chan. You too, Minato-kun."

Minato nodded and had suddenly disappeared.

"Shoot, where did he go to," Naruto whispered.

He stared at his mother who couldn't see him anymore. He started to wonder what happened with her.

"Hinata-chan… would you please stay with mom while I go after dad? I want to know what happened to her… how she… died."

Hinata looked at her boyfriend with compassion and nodded.

"Be careful," she whispered as he jumped out of the window. She then turned he gaze back to the woman in the hospital bed.

--------------

Naruto jumped from roof to roof.

"Dad must be where Kyubi is, but where exactly…?"

"_Remember what I tell you now. When you look at the Hokage mountain you go to the right when standing out of the main gate. When you see a giant rock shaped like a turtle you turn a little to the left and will see a huge tree. Climb it, it's the best view there is."_

"The tree!"

Quickly he went to the place Kyubi had told him and jumped up the tree. He then saw Gamabunta with his father on top and Kyubi who was swiping his tails dangerously.

Then the fourth started his jutsu as Naruto stared at all of it. Memorizing everything he saw.

His father was finished with the hand signs and now Naruto found out he had been holding him… well the baby him, all along.

"He has no idea of what he's putting me through by doing that," Naruto whispered as he slowly saw the Kyubi disappear and bright light cover the area.

The wind was blowing strongly and Naruto covered his face by his arms. He saw Gamabunta placing his father on the ground and then disappear.

For a few minutes the blonde didn't move, merely stared into nothing. Then he slowly went down the tree, but suddenly heard running footsteps and looked around to find the source. To his big surprise it was his own mother.

"But she shouldn't be able to run," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto-kun!"

When he heard his name he quickly turned his head and found Hinata running over to him.

"I'm sorry, I lost sight of her. She drank something and after a few minutes she could move like she hadn't been pregnant at all and then suddenly vanished."

Naruto turned back to look in the direction his mother was running, but she was already gone. The blonde then jumped out of the tree. And as soon he touched Hinata's hand the environment started to change again.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: As I promised yesterday, I upload the next chapters today. The last two actually, I thought it was fifteen chapters but I mixed it up with another fanfiction I wrote. So today the last two, please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10: Unexpectedly alive**

"Oof," Naruto let out as he dropped on the floor in his apartment.

Hinata landed on the blonde and started to blush because of this. She quickly got of him and Naruto sat up, rubbing his head. Hinata looked worried at him.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Well except for the fact that this morning I left the hospital, then went to get the Demon Summoning Scroll, went to the Demon realm to train and when I got back I was sent back in time, I am perfectly fine."

Hinata sweat dropped, although she had to agree he had been through a lot 'today'. Especially meeting his parents was really something. Hinata was glad Kyubi had sent her there as well to at least make sure he wasn't the only one from the future.

Then Naruto realised something, looked at Kyubi who seemed to have read his mind, jumped up and left his home with Kyubi, who had led eight of his tails disappear again, following him.

Once outside Naruto jumped on the back of the fox.

"We're going north."

"Are you sure, that jutsu I just used on you is…"

"Don't care, I must know," Naruto hissed.

----

Hinata blinked a few times, wondering where Naruto could have gone to.

"Hinata-chan?" Idzuna said as she changed back to her human form, "where did daddy and Naruto-kun ran of to?"

The girl rubbed her eyes, while she looked at the Hyuga.

"I don't know, Idzuna-chan," Hinata said and turned to look at the girl, "are you tired?"

"Uhuh, that justu that made you and Naruto-kun go back in time tired me out."

Hinata got up and picked the girl up. She carried her to while she walked homewards, trying to think of what could have made Naruto run off to.

----

"Naruto, we should stop, for a while. You should take a rest."

It was around ten in the evening and they were in a town, the second one since Naruto had left Konoha. His mind was set on something. He had to know if it was true what he, and only he, had seen, when he was back in time.

"Ne, Kyubi, how did that jutsu work anyway. Do people remember it?"

"No, normally you can't even talk with people, you don't excist. But Idzuna-chan changed the jutsu a little that made you able to talk, yet those talking didn't happen in reality."

"So, instead of talking with me they actually did something else."

"Yes," Kyubi gave as answer.

"So it's only half the truth…"

"Sort of yes, but during the attack and after it you were invisible for everyone as you had noticed. We thought you might like it to talk to your parents at least once but you had to see the real truth during the attack. But we found something else out as well."

Naruto nodded as he jumped of the demon fox.

"Well let's look for a place to sleep…"

But some shouting got his attention.

"I told you, stay away! I paid you so leave me alone."

"Quiet you lady, you still owe me one thousand yen!"

"I just paid that!"

Naruto ran in the direction of the screaming. People were looking at it, but no-one did a thing about it. Naruto hated that kind of thing, so he did the first that came to his mind; stepping out of the crowd and facing the man.

"Hey, she said she paid it so screw off."

"Stay out of this, brat, she has to pay double since she took a week for paying."

"Just one week, feh, you really are money obsessed."

Meanwhile the woman was staring in disbelieve at the man that came to help her. The other townspeople started to back up Naruto, shouting at the man he had to leave.

The man got annoyed by this and pulled a huge sword that he was carrying on his back.

"If you don't want to die then I would run if I were you," he hissed with a wicked smile.

People backed away, but Naruto merely smirked.

"Come and try, if I win you even give the thousand yen back."

"And if I win you give me everything you have with you right now," the man grinned a little.

He slashed the blonde, but before he could even land the metal on flesh it hit a blue ball of chakra.

"Rasengan!"

The sword cracked in two and then Naruto hit the man, who fell on the ground unconscious. Naruto walked to him and got the thousand yen, while people were staring at him in shock yet happy.

"Mi-Minato-kun?" Naruto heard and he turned around.

He finally saw the one that he helped. She had red hair and looked shocked at him. The blonde realised who it was and shook his head with a smile.

"No, it's Naruto."

After that his chakra level as well as his energy level was low, enough to make him faint there and then. If he hadn't, he would have seen the red haired gasping with a hand on her mouth and crying of happiness.

Luckily though, Naruto didn't hit the ground but was caught by a fox that had jumped out of the crowd. Kyubi looked at his container and sighed.

"Baka, I told you to rest and you go using a jutsu like that. Ok people, nothing to see, just leave."

Slowly people started to leave, while one of them walked over to the fox and Naruto.

"Ah, Kushina-san, so it seems you were in this town all the time," Kyubi said.

"Who are you? Is he really…?" Kushina said looking at the blonde.

"I was summoned by him and yes it's your son Uzumaki Naruto. Now let's not stay standing around. He's been through quite a lot today and he really needs some rest, could we please go to your home?"

"Uhm… of course, follow me."

Kushina lead the fox that was carrying Naruto to her home and there she laid the blonde on a bed in a spare room.

----

"You mean you don't know where he went to?" Tsunade asked for the third time.

"Yes," Hinata said, worried herself.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the Hyuga girl. It was late in the night, passed midnight. Naruto had left hours ago and Hinata was worried because this morning he left the hospital after that went to the demon realm for six months in that world AND THEN he went back in time.

But none of that had the girl told to the Hokage, she just said Naruto suddenly ran of and she had no idea where he was going to, what is actually the truth.

"But you are certain he didn't run of to never return."

"He… he would have told m-me," Hinata muttered.

"Okay, well we'll go search for him tomorrow, right now it is too late for that. And it's Naruto we're talking about. He'll be fine for a while."

"Hai, arigato Tsunade-sama."

----

Naruto sat up in an unfamiliar bed and room. He looked around but saw no-one. He rubbed his head, still somewhat sleepy as he felt hungry. After all he had barely eaten a thing yesterday.

Then the door opened and he looked in the tender eyes of a woman with long red hair that looked back at him with a smile. She walked over to him and pulled him in a hug.

"Naruto, you're alright," she sobbed happily.

Naruto was too overwhelmed to bring something out. In the meantime Kyubi walked into the room.

"Ah, you woke up brat," the fox said, while Kushina released her son somewhat from the hug looking at the Kyubi.

"Oi, stop calling me brat, I'm getting 20 next week," the blonde shouted to the fox.

Kushina grinned a little.

"So now tell me. You summon foxes, Naru-chan?"

'Naru-chan… ah whatever,' Naruto thought smiling.

"Not really, I summon frogs and since uhm yesterday demons."

"D-demons?" Kushina stuttered unbelievable.

"Yeah, just like the first Hokage. Not so long ago we found out the reason of why Kyubi attacked the village. He was summoned by someone who had no experience with summoning demons, so Kyubi went out of control."

Kushina looked at her son and got a little sad.

"Ne… why… why did you leave me behind?"

"I… thought you had died during the sealing process," the woman said as she looked down.

"Well luckily I haven't," Naruto smiled.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I, I am just really glad you're alive," the blonde smiled.

Kushina once again hugged him, when another person entered the room.

"Kushina-chan, I am going to the woods to chop some more wood for… so he finally woke up."

Naruto looked at the man, he had grey hair and wore glasses, but his smile was warm and welcoming.

"Father," Kushina said, "How often do I have to tell you have to quit that. I work; you should take care of yourself a little more. I can make enough money for both of us."

"W-wait… he's… my grandfather?" Naruto uttered stunned.

"I am, Naruto. How glad I am you are still alive. You look just like your father."

Naruto blushed flattered.

"But who is your fox friend."

"Uhm… don't get scared. It's Kyubi-san himself. Although smaller and only part, he's still sealed in me. I wanted to summon him so he can be with Idzuna-chan, he's daughter. She came to me a while ago and thought I was her father in human form, but that was because of Kyubi's chakra that is constantly flowing in me."

"That… that is K-Kyubi," Kushina stuttered.

"No worries, I will not hurt anyone. Especially since Naruto and his girlfriend took good care of my daughter."

Kushina looked back at his son with widened eyes, "Girlfriend."

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head as he blushed again and looked at the sheets.

"Uhm yeah… we started going out since yesterday but before that we spent a lot of time together. Her name is Hyuga Hinata, Hiashi's daughter."

"Oh my…"

"Uhm… do you want to meet her?" Naruto asked, still scratching the back of his head.

"I'd love to."

"Then why don't we return to Konoha, Kushina-chan."

"But… the council…"

"What's with the council?" Naruto asked confused.

Kushina sighed as she looked at her son. She stroke through his hair and smiled a little, but only for a short moment.

"I'm an outsider, not one of Konoha. When I married your father we did that in secret and so avoided the council. Once married they couldn't do a thing to me, but when your father died I had to flee or else they would have killed me."

"Those darn council bastards, they always think they are the best. I hate it. They wanted to kill Idzuna-chan just because she's a demon, but she's only five so won't harm anyone unless she is in life danger."

Then Naruto remembered something.

"Ne, Hiashi is part of the council; next to that Tsunade is Hokage. They won't allow the rest to get you killed."

Kushina looked at her son, smiled and nodded, "Okay then."

"But before we leave… can I have something to eat," the blonde laughed uneasily.

They all laughed, while Kushina nodded and guided him to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The best present

It was around 2 pm, the old Konoha 11 group had gathered into the office, excluding a certain blonde.

"Okay listen. Naruto's been missing since yesterday evening and we have no clue what he is up to. I want you all to look for him until you find him," Tsunade said serious.

"Did he run away?" Ino asked.

"I-I don't th-think he ran away," Hinata answered.

"Anyway he could have gone anywhere, so-"

"Who could have gone anywhere?"

They all looked around and saw the blonde they we're actually ordered to search. Not only that, behind him were two unfamiliar people and a fox. Akamaru growled to the fox, which paid the dog no attention.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata was the first one to speak.

The timid Hyuga girl was so happy she forgot everyone around them and hugged the boy as if he had been gone for a year.

"So… are they officially going out?" Ino asked.

"Uhm… yeah," Naruto blushed, "since yesterday."

"So who are the people with you, fox-boy," Kiba asked.

"You will never guess," Naruto grinned, while Hinata looked at the two Naruto had brought with him.

Hinata recognised one of them and looked at Naruto with shock, who smiled at her.

"Ku… Kishina...? You're alive? You are still alive?" Tsunade asked as tears welled up.

"Tsunade, it's been a long time I last saw you," Kushina smiled, "I was surprised when I heard Naru-chan saying you were the fifth Hokage."

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw his friends looking at him and started snorting. Hinata looked at him with eyes that told him she liked that nickname.

"Would you please not call me that in front of my friends?" Naruto asked, avoiding all the eyes that were looking at him, "it's embarrassing."

"Naruto, why did you run off yesterday?" Sakura then asked.

The blonde looked at his team-mate and smiled.

"Isn't that obvious? To find those two."

"Uhm why?" Tenten asked.

"Let me introduce myself," Kushina smirked, "Uzumaki Kushina."

"UZUMAKI?!" almost all of them exclaimed in shock and turned to look at Naruto again, who scratched the back of his head smiling nervously for some reason.

"She's my mother," he grinned happily, "And Kaito there is my grandfather."

"Yo everyone," the old man said smiling.

All of them just gaped at the blonde, except for Tsunade and Hinata.

"Hinata, why aren't you surprised about this?" Kiba then asked.

"Well I am surprised they are st-still alive but I knew it was Naruto's mother."

"How?" asked Neji, clearly still surprised.

"Oh… wait, are you Neji?" Kushina suddenly asked, what made Neji almost jump.

"How do you know?"

"I saw you when you were just a baby. After all you were born before Naru-chan and we were good friends with the Hyuga clan."

"Oh, was he a cute baby?" Tenten asked before she realised it and she slammed her hands on her mouth whilst blushing, what made Sakura and Ino giggle.

"Well to answer the question… I haven't been t-telling the complete truth," Hinata said shyly.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"We were sent back in time by Kyubi, to find out what exactly happened."

"I am sorry I did that, Naruto, but the demon council wants to see what happened that day. You have to go back to the demon realm for a while so they can see it has all been the truth, they will read your mind. After that you can freely summon any demon you want as long as you concentrate on who you want."

"I sort of figured that out."

"Naruto, you already mastered that?!" Tsunade asked standing up.

"I've been to the demon realm short after I left you baa-chan. I've been there for uhm six months. Not long after I came back I was send back in time by Kyubi and Idzuna-chan helped him," the blonde explained.

"Wait… that is Kyubi?" Sakura asked whilst looking at the fox she found cute.

"I am miss pinky hair. Don't worry, I won't harm anyone."

After some more explanation and answering questions Kyubi disappeared and everyone left the Hokage office except for the Hokage herself. They all went their own way, while Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and went with his face to her ear.

"How's Idzuna-chan?"

"She's alright, she's with my father," Hinata said as a nice shiver ran ups her spine.

Then they both noticed the soft giggling behind them and turned around to see Naruto's mother and grandpa.

"Almost forgot them," Naruto sighed a little embarrassed.

"You two look really cute," his mother smiled.

"Glad you think that, but let me introduce her properly. This is Hyuga Hinata-chan, the number one most gorgeous girl in whole Konoha."

Hinata turned crimson at this comment and she stared at her feet.

"I'm glad to meet you Hinata. I hope I can see your parents again soon."

"Uhm, we can go visit now," Hinata muttered, "but mom passed away a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kushina said a little shocked.

"I-it's okay, you didn't know," Hinata smiled at the red haired.

So the group left to the Hyuga compound where Naruto was gladly welcomed by a girl that jumped on his back.

"DADDY!" Idzuna said cheerfully.

"Why is that every time your real father is back to the seal, you call me daddy, Idzuna-chan?" Naruto grinned.

"Can't I?" Idzuna said sounding sad and shocked.

Naruto got the kid off his back and placed her on the ground, whilst placing a hand on her head.

"Don't worry, it's okay."

"So you are Idzuna-chan?" Kushina asked as she kneeled down in front of the five year old.

"Who are you madam?"

"I am Naru-chan's mother."

"OH!" Idzuna let out as she looked over at the blonde.

"Naru-chan huh? It seems you never change, will you Kushina?"

Hiashi had appeared with a smile on his face. Glad to see an old friend back who was thought to be dead. Kushina stood up and smiled back at him.

"Hello, Hiashi. I am glad the clan council didn't make you hate my son."

"Oh to them it seemed like it, but whenever I had the change I would help him out without them knowing," Hiashi replied.

"Eh, wait… what about me staying here so often?" Naruto asked puzzled as he tried think of the reason.

"Well, they didn't know you were the fourth's child and I had to tell them to avoid problems but I demanded them not to talk about it to anyone, not even the people that know about it."

"Ah, thanks," Naruto put on his goofy smile.

"Naru-chan, you mean no-one knows?"

"More or less. My friends know now due to the council meeting. But I don't want people to think I am dad. I'm not him and I'll never be him."

It ended up that Naruto, Kushina and Kaito staid over for dinner and even slept there, because there wouldn't be enough place in Naruto's apartment.

Two days later Tsunade had an empty apartment for the three of them and also Idzuna. And with help of Naruto's friends it was soon liveable. Missions came and went and when Naruto had some time left after his mission, he would once again sit on the roof across the Hyuga compound, which made him able to look into the garden. If Hinata was out, he would wait until she noticed him, then jump into the garden and hug her.

His desire to kiss her grew with the day, but one thing stopped him from doing so and that was his fear she would get in a coma although her fainting around him had reduced.

Tsunade had yelled at the council for one hour straight, which caused all the council members to hide for their lives against the wall. Now none of them dared to threaten Kushina with death.

The blonde also went to the demon realm to show the demon council the truth of what happened when Kyubi was sealed in him. Lucky for Naruto though, he didn't have to stay long and soon found himself back in the arms of his lavender eyed love.

----

"Naru-chan, wake up!" came from the hallway.

"Stop calling me Naru-chan," Naruto groaned back as he turned around in his bed.

Sharing his home with other people was still something he had to get used to. Especially his new alarm clock; his mother. And not only that, the next part will soon run in and…

"COME ON NARUTO-KUN, WAKE UP!" Idzuna shouted cheerfully as she jumped on Naruto.

"Oof! Idzuna-chan, would you please get of me," said the irritated blonde.

Since Kyubi was mostly walking around in the house because Naruto liked it that way, Idzuna had been starting to call him Naruto-kun instead of daddy.

"Come on, it's a special day," Idzuna said as she jumped of him and dragged Naruto out of the bed.

"And what exactly is so special about today?" yawned the blonde as he tried not to fall while being dragged.

They reached the kitchen and Naruto got suddenly hugged by his mother after she gave him a kiss on his cheek, which caused him to blush for he wasn't used to such a thing.

"Congratulations."

"Eh…?" let the still sleepy shinobi out.

Slowly he started to realize it was the 10th of October and gained his usual goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks mom."

The four that were living in that house ate their breakfast with smiles that morning. And when time passed, Naruto's friends came over to party and congratulate him. He got a pile of presents; he even got some of some council members which surprised him a lot, but no matter how much he loved the presents he liked it more that everyone was there. That his mother was still alive and also had a grandfather left.

Kushina promised him to train with him and teach him new jutsu, which had made Naruto jump up and down cheerfully.

From Hinata he got a silver bracelet with her name carved in it. He had hugged the girl tightly after she gave it to him, both blushing like mad but smiling.

The party ended late at night and Tsunade was one of the last to leave, guided by Shizune. Although the shy Hyuga was still there… well still there. Naruto had grasped her hand and without anyone noticing he had pulled her with him outside.

"Why are we outside, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked no longer stuttering around the blonde.

"I just want to spend some time alone with my girlfriend," he grinned as he laid an arm around her shoulders.

Hinata again gained that blush that Naruto found cute looking as she laid her head against him and laid an arm around his waist.

After half an hour of just walking the two sat down on a bench. Sitting close to each other, they looked at the clear sky of that night.

"I have one last present for you, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, whilst looking down.

"Oh? What is th-mmm."

Naruto had looked to the side, but was suddenly lip locked with his girlfriend and with surprise he looked her. Yet the surprise only lasted for a short moment and while closing his eyes he kissed her back until both of them couldn't breathe anymore.

They let go and Hinata turned her gaze to the ground. Naruto only did this for a moment.

"That… that was the best present I ever got," he said softly and turned to look at the girl.

She was still looking down and the blonde smiled at this. Tenderly he laid his right arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," he whispered in her ear.

"Can… can we do it a… again?" came from the timid girl that still looked at her feet.

Naruto laid his left hand under her chin and made her look up.

"As many times as you want," he generously smiled and kissed the girl.

~ End


End file.
